Sólo para mí
by Nuwandah
Summary: Transcurre en un Universo Alterno de ¿qué hubiera pasado si Hohemheim nunca se hubiera ido, si Trisha no se hubiera muerto y si lo padres de Winry aún siguieran con vida? Es decir, si los hermanos Elric y su amiga Winry fueran unos simples adolescentes.
1. ¿Qué pensaría de mí?

**Capítulo 1: _"¿Qué pensaría de mí?"_**

Era un nuevo día en el pequeño pueblo de Rizenbool. Todo estaba calmo. Los rayos de luz se infiltraban por la ventana de la habitación, dándole en los ojos al muchacho que se encontraba más cerca de la ventana. Arrugó los ojos por la molestia del sol. Se dio media vuelta y apoyo su mano en la cama a la altura de la cintura. Pero sintió algo al hacerlo, estaba húmedo, otra vez.

"_Rayos"_

Edward se levantó de la cama y comenzó a desarmarla, tomó las sábanas, se acercó al cajón de su ropa interior y tomó unos boxers, ya que los que tenía puestos estaban húmedos también.

Salió de la habitación con la prenda y sábanas en las manos, muy sigilosamente para no despertar a su hermano menor que aún se encontraba dormido.

Al salir de la habitación, corroboró que sus padres aún estuvieran durmiendo y se dirigió al patio.

Una vez allí, cerró la puerta con llave, se cambió de ropa interior y puso la que tenía antes junto con las sábanas en la fuente.L as enjuagó, les pasó jabón, y las enjuagó nuevamente. Mientras lo hacía pensaba.

Otra vez había sucedido, otra vez había pasado, ya estaba cansado de esto; levantarse más temprano que todos para cambiarse y lavar sus sábanas. Ocultándole a todos lo que le sucedía. Y todo por su culpa, si no fuera por ella nada de esto estaría sucediendo.

**Flash Back**

Era de noche, cerca de la 1 a.m. Edward dormía tranquilamente hasta que su mente empezó a trabajar…

De repente se encontraba en la habitación de sus padres, Winry estaba allí, ambos mirándose. Cuando Edward se abalanzó sobre ella tirándola en la cama, besándola apasionadamente, tocándola y…

-¡Ahah!…¿Qué fue eso?-

Edward se despertó.Todo transpirado y agitado, sin mencionar confuso.¿Qué había sido ese sueño¿Él y Winry? Sí, esa definitivamente era Winry. Pero¿por qué?

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otro "acontecimiento".Sintió una extraña incomodidad entre sus piernas. Miró hacia abajo y pudo ver como su miembro se encontraba.

-¿Qué demonios…!- gritó

-Hummm…¿qué sucede nii-san?- preguntó somnoliento el hermano menor que había sido despertado por los gritos del mayor.

-Eh…eh…nada,nada-titubeaba nervioso mientas se encorvó para que su hermano no lo viera en el estado que estaba.

-¿Te duele el estomago nii-san?- le preguntó algo preocupado al ver como estaba Edward tapándose el "estomago".

Se levantó de la cama dificultosamente. Tapándose con todas las sábanas que pudo agarrar y cubriéndose la entrepierna con la almohada.

-No, no, no, no, estoy bien……- decía totalmente nervioso.

Tratando de que las prendas no se le caigan salió de la habitación y se encerró en el baño. Dejando en la habitación a un Alphonse confundido, que del sueño que tenía se volvió a dormir.

Ya en el baño, se despojó de sus prendas y la almohada, y se sentó lentamente en el suelo. Recostó su cabeza en la puerta y miró de reojo su miembro aún erecto.

-Supongo que esta…debe ser mi primera erección- suspiró

"_Piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa_" se decía a si mismo para apartar a Winry de sus pensamientos.

Una vez que ya estuvo calmado, su miembro volvió a su posición habitual. Pensó si acaso debía contarle a su hermano, ya que sería muy vergonzoso contárselo a su padre, y además, era algo normal, lo decía en los libros sobre el cuerpo humano, cierto?

Pero aún así prefirió no hacerlo, ya que eso también implicaría decir que se debió al sueño que tuvo con Winry y…y…

"_¿Por qué con Winry?" _de pronto esa pregunta interrumpió todos sus otros pensamientos; _"Por qué con Winry?"_ Ella es u mejor amiga.

"_No, fueron ya demasiadas cosas para una sola noche, pensaré en eso mañana."_

Se levantó del suelo, levantó las cosas y salió del baño. Al volver a su habitación se sentó en su cama y miró a su hermano que estaba durmiendo pacíficamente. _"¿Debería decirle? Después de todo, siempre nos contamos todo…No, mejor lo dejo así"_ Se recostó en la cama, cerró los ojos y esperó a dormirse otra vez desando que "eso" no pasara otra vez.

Pero…no fue así

**Fin del Flash Back**

**-**Ahhh…y yo que pensaba que ese día todo iba a terminar…¡Demonios, estoy harto de esto, no tengo ni una noche tranquilo!-decía mascullando los dientes

Sacó las sábanas de la fuente y se acercó al tendedero que se encontraba cerca del árbol, junto a la casa. Las colgó y miró hacia arriba. El cielo, era un hermoso día, el viento fresco y liviano le dio en la cara suavemente, haciendo mecer sus cabellos.

-Pero…ahh…no puede negar que me gusta soñar con ella…esas cosas-dio un suspiro y se sonrojó con la última frase.

Pero luego un pensamiento lo hizo entristecer.

"_Si Winry se llegara a enterar de todo esto, de lo que sueño…¿Qué pensaría de mi?" _


	2. ¡Vamos al lago!

Mizi Elric: Holass! tanto tiempo, bueno, despues de más o menos 3 meses subo el segundo capitulo, deben de estame odiando de todo lo que tarde jaja.Si es así pues lo lamento mucho, es que cuando había empezado a escribirlo la escuela me tenía muy ocupada,y luego cunado empezaron las vacaciones lo seguí un poco pero me quedaba trbada a cada rato jajaja. Pero bueno, ya paso, ya esta todo listo, aquí lo tienen, disfrútenlo:

Capítulo 2¡Vamos al lago!

Edward entró a la casa y vio que su madre ya estaba despierta, preparando el desayuno.

Ella se dio vuelta a mirarlo.

-Hola hijo, buenos días- le dijo con su tono dulce.

-Ah, hola ma.

-No sabía que ya estabas despierto¿ya hace mucho?

-No, no- dijo con un poco de nervios por la pregunta, pero a la vez; agradeciendo el haberse despertado antes que ella. _"Si hubiera seguido durmiendo un poco más habría estado en problemas". _

-Buenos días familia- se escuchó una voz desde atrás.

Ambos se dieron vuelta y pudieron observar como Homenheim les saludaba alegremente. Se acercó a su esposa y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Buenos días, querido.-le dijo Trisha

-Hola pa.-

-Y tu ya esta despierto, cielos, dale tiempo al gallo-le comento riéndose y dándole una palmada en la espalda a su hijo.- ¿ Tú hermano no ha despertado aún?.

-Eh, no, estaba dormido cuando me levante.

-¿Por qué no vas a despertarlo?- interrumpió Trisha-Ya casi estará listo el desayuno.

-Está bien- Se dio media vuelta y salio de la cocina, subiendo por las escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación dejando a sus padres solos.

Subió por las escaleras y entró a la habitación para despertar a su hermano, pero para su sorpresa Alphonse no estaba dormido, si no que estaba revolviendo el cajón de la ropa y yendo de acá para allá en la habitación.

-Al…? Qué haces hermano?...-preguntó un poco confuso

-Ahh..Buenos días hermano, que acaso no lo ves?- preguntó todo entusiasmado acercándose a su hermano.

-Ehh…Ver que cosa Al?-

Alphonse lo agarró de un brazo y lo arrastró hasta donde se encontraba la ventana del cuarto.

-El día- se volteó para mirarlo-por fin, luego de tantos meses, hace calor.

-Ah! Tienes razón, no me había dado cuenta.

-Podemos ir al lago como todos los años!

-Sí!-ahora Ed era el que estaba entusiasmado-Pero ahora baja que el desayuno ya esta listo y no me gusta la comida fría- dijo sonriente, acercándose a la puerta para salir.

-Aha!- asintió con la cabeza- sólo debo encontrar los trajes de baño, y llamar a Winry, y…

"Winry" Ed paró en seco "llamar a Winry…", se volteó para ver a Al, quien seguía revolviendo los cajones.-Llamar a Winry?- preguntó un con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

-Claroo, nii-san! Como todos los años, ah! Le preguntaré si quiere invitar a Nelly.

"_Llamar a Winry_" Ed tragó saliva.

-Chicos, el desayuno!-se escuchó la voz de Trisha llamándolos desde la cocina.

-Que están haciendo allá arriba que se tardan tanto- agrego su padre.

-Sii, ya vamos-contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Estaban los cuatro desayunando en silencio, lo que estaba poniendo a Edward cada vez más nervioso. "_Ir al lago con Winry…, Dios, la veré en traje de baño, que haré?"_

Pero el silencio fue roto por Hohemheim.

-Hoy es un hermoso día no creen? Deberían ir al lago- mirando a sus dos hijos.

-Si, si! Eso es lo que haremos, no hacia falta que lo digas- volteándose hacia su hermano- no es cierto nii-san?

-Ehh…si- dijo tratando de tapar sus pensamientos.

-Te sucede algo cariño?-

-No, mamá, estoy bien, debe ser el calor- mintiendo.

-Lo ves, justamente por eso debemos ir al lago- volvió a decir Alphonse emocionado-Ah! tengo que llamar a Winry- se levantó de la mesa y fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraba el teléfono.

Edward estaba sentado sobre su cama, pensando en todo lo que podría llegar a ocurrir.

"_Dios, que haré si se me llega a…? Para colmo seguro Nelly estará ahí también."_

Escuchó unos pasos provenir desde la escalera, Alphonse entró a la habitación.

-Ya está! Winry y Nelly vendrán-

-Esta bien. "_Demonios, Nelly irá también"_

Alphonse miró a su hermano, se acercó hacia donde estaba y se sentó en la cama junto a él.

-Te sucede algo, nii-san?- preguntó algo preocupado.

-No Al, ya te dije que no me sucede nada

-Es que has actuado raro este último rato-

-No Al, ya te dije que no me sucede nada-

Sonrió -Mejor así, cámbiate rápido que nos reuniremos con las chicas en media hora- dicho esto se levantó y salió de la habitación. Edward suspiró.

Ambos hermanos iban camino hacia el lago, no traían mucha vestimenta debido al calor, solo sus trajes de baño y unas camisas (remera, playera,…) holgadas.

Para cuando llegaron, las chicas ya se encontraban allí.

-Hola! Cómo estan?-los saludó Winry, abalanzándose sobre Edward para abrazarlo, lo que hizo que este se sonrojara violentamente, para su suerte nadie lo notó. Luego, Winry se separó y abrazó a Al también. Edward se los quedó mirando, envidiando a su hermano por no poder estar tan tranquilo como él frente a Winry. "_este será un largo verano"._

Por el momento todo transcurría bien, se habían sentado en el piso a comer algunas cosas que Winry y Nelly habían preparado, habían hablado un poco sobre la escuela, en sí, todo iba bien.

-Ahaha-Al se estiró- se supone que vinimos al lago a bañarnos no?- se levamtó del sielo y se quitó la remera- Qué estamos esperando!

-Tienes razón!-Winry se levantó también y se sacó el pequeño vestido que llevaba quedándose con su bikini negra.

Edward tragó saliva, el taje de baño de Winry mostraba mucho. No pudo dejar de mirarla hasta que la perdió de vista cuando se metió en el lago.

-No iras?- le preguntó Nelly

-Eh, si en un rato- de tanto pensar en Winry se había olvidado completamente de la presencia de Nelly, y eso que estaba justo al lado.

"_Muy bien, pensemos, si no me meto Al no dejará de insistirme, pero por otro lado, no puedo arriesgarme a meterme. Demonios, que rayos voy a hacer'_"

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Winry había vuelto. Se arrodilló frente a Ed y frunció el ceño.

-Hasta cuanto te vas a quedar aquí sentado como una piedra? Ven y acompáñanos!

-Pe..Por qué no le pides a Nelly?

-Ed?

-Qué?

-Nelly está en el lago con Al desde más o menos 10 minutos

-Que..?- vió como Al estaba con Nelly. "_Demonios, debo prestar más atención a lo que hace esta chica"_

-Ed te sientes bien?- se acercó más a él y colocó su mano sobre su frente- No pareces tener temperatura

Edward la miró, ella esta sentada frente a él, tan cerca, con una mano en su frente y esa bikini negra que hacía que mostrara tanto. Bajó un poco la vista y pudo ver el escote que este le hacia, dejando ver un poco sus pechos. Miró, luego al rostro de Winry, el escote, el rostro, el escote, el rostro. Hasta que empezó a sentir esa sensación entre las piernas que sentía cada noche, se puso completamente rojo, tomó rápidamente la camisa que su hermano se había sacado y dejado junto a él, y la usó para taparse, se levantó rápidamente.

-Eh! Discúlpame pero tengo que ir a…a ..a algún lado- dicho esto salió corriendo tapándose con la camisa de su hermano, haciéndose perder de la vista de Winry, quién se quedo ahí sentada muy confusa.

-Hoy está raro- dijo para sí Winry. Suspiró –Mejor voy a ver que le pasa- y se levantó

Edward se detuvo detrás de un árbol, y se apoyó en el. "_Eso estuvo cerca_".Miró hacia abajo, _"maldición, bájate de una vez"_

Empezó a tratar de pensar en otras cosas, tratar de despejar su mente.Una vez que lo hizo fue interrumpido.

-Acá estas! Te estaba buscando, donde te habías metido?- Winry salió detrás del árbol con una gran sonrisa

Edward pegó un salto.

-Por qué te fuiste de esa manera?- preguntó en forma de reto. Ed no dio respuesta alguna. Winry miró su mano.- Y para que te llevaste la remera de Al?-

-Ehhhh…porque _"que le digo, espera, no tengo por qué explicarle nada!" _qué te importa tanto a donde me fui? Dios, no puedo tener libertad?- dijo tratando de evadir la pregunta para que Winry dejara el tema.

-Uh?...Cómo se te ocurre contestarme así!-salió a la defensiva por la bruta respuesta que Edward le había dado.- Eres un maleducado, solo te había hecho una pregunta!

Winry no dejaba de insultarlo, y Edward se vio obligado a hacer lo mismo, mientras que agradecía por que hubieran cambiado de tema. Otra vez se había salvado.

-Oigan, que acaso ustedes no se cansan nunca de pelear?- dijo Alphonse mientras se acercaba a ellos junto con Nelly.

-Los estábamos buscando, ambos se fueron de repente, nos habíamos preocupado-dijo Nelly

-Lo que pasa es que el idiota de Edward salió corriendo sin decir nada!-dijo Winry con las manos en la cintura.

-A quién le dices idiota!

-Esta bien, es suficiente!- dijo Alphonse poniéndose entre medio de ambos- Ya dejen de pelear, parecen niños

-Ya se está haciendo un poco tarde-dijo Nelly para salir de la tensión de la situación- Winry…vamos a buscar nuestras cosas y nos vamos a casa?

-Si…además les prometía mis papás que llegaría temprano- dijo caminado hacia donde estaba Nelly

-Nos vemos mañana- saludo Nelly

-Si., nos vemos mañana en la escuela- le respondío Alphonse

-Esperemos que Eward no haga nada raro mañana- dijo Winry burlona, ya alejándose de ellos con Nelly.

-Bueno, creo que va a ser mejor que nosotros nos vallamos también-

-Si…-dijo Edward, y ambos hermanos empezaron a caminar hacia su casa. En el camino, ya casi llegando Edward miró hacia el cielo, ya casi con el sol oculto, y recordó lo que había pasado en la tarde.

"_Tsk, este será un largo verano"_. Y llegaron a la casa.

Continuará...

Bueno, ese fue el segundo capítulo, no se si habrá cumplido todas sus expectativas como lectores, así que les haya gustado o no por favor dejen reviews que me gusta leer sus opiniones, asi sé si les gusto y si no, me es bueno saberlo para mejorar. No quiero mendigar mucho reviews, pero buehh que importa, por favor dejen reviews que me hace bien leerlas, además me inspirana seguir con el fic, osea mientras más reviews manden más rapido se van a subir los capítulos.

Nos vemos en el proxímo capítulo, cuidense gente, adiós.


	3. Otro día normal en la escuela

Hola! Soy yo otra vez, bueno como verán no tarde tanto en publicar el 3er capítulo, así que no se pueden quejar ajaja. Bueno, antes de empezar voy a aclarar algunas cosas: para los que no saben quién es Nelly (no he leído el manga por lo que no se si ahí aparece), es un personaje que apareció en el capítulo del anime "The house where the family waits", cuando Al esta sentado afuera de la casa, Winry se le acerca y esta saluda a una chica que pasaba a lo lejos, al no la recuerda y Winry le dice que esa es Nelly una de sus amigas de la infancia. Apenas la muestran y después no aparece nunca más, pero como Winry dijo que era una amiga de la infancia me pareció buena idea incluirla antes de inventar un personaje. Y por último, alguien había preguntado que edades tenían, pues en este capítulo las puse. Por cierto, no se olviden de irse sin antes responder a la pregunta que está debajo de todo al final del "Continuara…"Bueno, eso es todo, disfrútenlo.

Capítulo 3: Otro día normal en la escuela (si, claro sarcasmo)

Ya habían pasado varios días desde aquel pequeño incidente en el lago, y todo transcurría normalmente como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Seguía haciendo mucho calor en el pueblo y para demás las clases ya habían empezado. Era una tortura para todos, levantarse temprano e ir a la escuela a morirse de calor.

Era de mañana y los hermanos Elric se dirigían a la escuela con los libros en mano.

-Hace mucho calorrr!- se quejaba Alphonse mientras caminaba al lado de su hermano

-Que no habías dicho que te encantaba el verano?- pregunto Edward

-Sii, pero solo los sábados y domingos- le aclaró- Los demás días hace mucho calorrr!- se siguió quejando

-Sabes? Aunque digas mil veces "hace mucho calor", el calor no se irá! Así que cállate!- le gritó Edward desesperado

-Pero, nii-san…-

-Cállate- le cortó antes de que pudiera decir algo más

RING RING RING! Sonó la campana del colegio (no se muy bien como hacer el ruido de una campana)

Los dos aceleraron el paso para no llegar tarde, cuando llegaron a la entrada del colegio subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar a su curso. Entraron y se sentaron en sus correspondientes asientos, el profesor no había llegado aún por lo que los estudiantes, estaban sentados en los bancos o parados hablando con sus compañeros, Al apenas se sentó Nelly se le acercó y empezó a hablarle. Edward los miró un momento, luego le hecho un vistazo rápido al salón y notó que winry no estaba _"Aún no ha llegado"._

Se abrió la puerta del salón, el profesor entró muy serio y les dedicó una mirada a sus estudiantes indicándoles que vuelvan a sus asientos. Todos se sentaron, el profesor se acomodó en su escritorio y sacó una libreta gris y fina, la abrió en el banco y sin ni siquiera mirar comenzó a llamarlos a todos por sus apellidos tomando lista. Casi cuando estaba llegando al final Nelly empezó a preocuparse "_Apúrate Winry, o te vas a ganar un castigo"_ pensaba preocupada por su amiga. Se rumoreaba entre los estudiantes que ese profesor, el Sr. Joseph solía ser muy exigente en sus castigos.

Ya casi en el final…

- Y… Rockbell…-llamó

De repente la puerta se abrió de un solo golpe fuerte.

-Aca estoy!-exclamo Winry respirando agitada de tanto correr

-…Tarde otra vez…-le dio una mirada despectiva y guardo silenciosamente la libreta de nuevo en su lugar. Mientras que Winry se iba a sentar a su asiento.

Luego la clase transcurrió normal hasta que el timbre toco para anunciar el receso. El profesor se levantó y se fue, pero Winry lo siguió un momento seguida de un montón de estudiantes más que cruzaban los pasillos para ir a comprar algo de comer.

Al se acercó a Ed y volteó la silla del banco que estaba delante de su hermano para sentarse frente a él, mientras sacaba una pequeña caja con comida.

-Que suerte, que mamá nos preparó algo de comer-mordió un pedazo de la comida-sino tendríamos que esperar hasta que nos atendieran en la cafetería-sonrió, pero vio que Ed no comía sino que sólo miraba por la ventana que tenía justo a él.-No vas a comer ni un poco?-le preguntó.

-Naahh, no tengo hambre-le respondió encogiéndose de hombros y sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

En ese momento Nelly se les acercó.

-Han visto a Winry?-les preguntó a ambos-No la he visto desde que el timbre toco-

-Creo que fue con el profesor, por ahí tenía alguna de duda de lago, seguro, no es muy inteligente-respondió Ed con los ojos cerrados haciendo un gesto de superioridad.

-Ahh ya veo. Ah! esto…, Al, podía hablar un momento con tigo?- preguntó algo tímida

-Claro!-respondió totalmente alegre como de costumbre. Se levantó- Nos vemos nii-san- y salió del salón con Nelly.

-Profesor!- le llamo Winry

El Sr. Joseph se detuvo y se giró para mirarla.-Le sucede algo Sta. Rockbell?

-Ehh, bueno yo me preguntaba…que, es que, pues ya tengo varias llegadas tarde este mes y pues, se me sumarían muchas ya…-

Decía Winry un poco asustada, los rumores acerca de que ese profesor era bastante malo llegaban a los oídos de todos. Sin embargo él la interrumpió bruscamente.

-Podría ir al punto Sta. Rockbell-dijo muy serio

-Sisis, que me preguntaba si no podría hacer algo para que esas llegadas tarde no se me cuenten?- le preguntó algo nerviosa

-Pues, yo sólo llevo el conteo de las llegadas tarde, no decido si deben ser pasadas o no- al oír esto Winry se sintió un poco desilusionada, lo que fue notado por el Sr. Joseph, dio un suspiro-Pero tal vez pueda llegar a algún acuerdo con la Sra. Directora-

-En serio?- dijo con mucho entusiasmo- No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco, lo que pasa es que yo siempre llego…-

-Sta. Rockbell- fue interrumpida otra vez- No me interesan las razones de sus llegadas tarde, yo solo vengo a dar clases-

-Ha jaja, lo siento- rió nerviosa- Entonces, esperare a las noticias de la Directora. Muchas gracias profesor- se dio vuelta e iba a empezar a camibar hacia el salón cuando:

-Eh! Sta. Rockbell?-la llamó, lo que hizo que se diera vuelta y lo mirara- Podría llevar este montón de papeles y libros a secretaría, debería de hacerlo yo, pero estoy retrasado para mi próxima clase.

Winry estaba a punto de decirle que a ella se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir a comprar a la cafetería, pero después se dio cuenta de que si a él se le hacía tarde era porque ella lo había detenido hablar, además si lo ayudaba en algo de seguro él lo tomaría como un punto a favor para decirle a la Directora que Winry era una alumna responsable.

-Por supuesto Sr. Joseph – dijo mientras tomaba con ambos brazos el montón de papeles y libros, al sujetarlos se dio cuenta de que era muchos _"Diablos, como pesa"._

-Muchas gracias Sta. Rockebell- se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino

Winry quedó en el medio del pasillo con una pila de libros en frente de la cara que apenas la dejaban ver, además de todos los estudiantes que pasaban a paso rápido cerca de ella, apenas podía con el equilibrio. _"Rayos que hago? Para colmo me muero de hambre!",_ hasta que uno idea le cruzo la cabeza.

Se dirigía al aula a pasos lentos tratando de que nada se le caiga "_despacito despacito llegare al lugarcito_", iba repitiendo mientras se acercaba a su salón, en ese momento, un chico pasó corriendo y la empujo, quedó con solo un pie en el suelo y tratando de hacer equilibrio _"Hay que me caigo, aguanta Win"._ Se pudo volver de nuevo en pie, se giro como pudo – Ten más cuidado maldita bestia humana!-le grito, y camino dentro del salón.

Edward esta tranquilamente mirando por la ventana, cuando de repente un montón de libros cayeron en su mesa provocándole un susto "_Pero que rayos…!"._

- Ayúdame-

-De donde sacaste todos esos libros Winry?-

-El Sr. Joseph, me pidió que los llevara a Secretaría pero son todos muy pesados para mí, así que ayúdame.

-No quiero, pregúntale a Al-

-Pues eso fue lo que quise hacer desde un principio pero no lo encuentro, así que ayúdame tú- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Ah, es verdad, Al se fue a hablar con Nelly hace unos momento- dijo al recordarlo- Arghh, esta bien, te ayudo-dijo frotándose la cabeza con la mano derecha.

-Bien-dijo juntando ambas manos

Iban subiendo la escalera dirigiéndose a Secretaria, Winry iba delante comentándole a Ed cosas sobre mecánica, igualmente él nunca la escuchaba, nada más fingía que lo hacia para que esta no lo golpee con una llave. Pero en este momento estaba muy serio pensando y ni siquiera le llegaban sonidos a los oídos _"Pues eso fue lo que quise hacer desde un principio_" fue lo que había dicho Winry anteriormente y a Ed le resonaba en la cabeza desde que ella lo había dicho _"Eso quiere decir…que…solo recurrió a mi porque no encontró a Al, él fue su primera opción_", en ese momento sintió una ola de tristeza que lo inundaba "_Prefiere a Al…"._

-Oye Ed!- le gritó Winry

-Eh, que, que?- dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Miro para los lados y vio que Winry estaba parada al lado de una puerta atrás de él.

-Hace un rato que llamo, la Secretaria esta aquí-señalando a la puerta que tenía al lado

-Eh?-tan hundido que estaba en sus pensamientos había hecho que no escuchar nada y siguiera de largo-Oh, ya lo sabía- dijo haciéndose el superior- solo quería caminar- volvió hacia donde ella estaba

Cuando por fin se libraron de ese montón de papeles y libros, se fueron de Secretaría y se fueron caminando hacia el salón.

-Uhhh…el receso ya va a terminar y no pude llegar a comprar nada para comer-se lamentaba Winry mientras ponía una mano en su estomago que no dejaba de hacer ruido.

-Si quieres puedes comer algo de la mía, no tenia mucha hambre y ni la toque- dijo mirando para otro lado fingiendo desinterés en lo que decía.

-Ahh! En serio? Tu nunca compartes la comida- le preguntó mirándolo sorprendida

-Seh, lo que sea, puedes comerla-dijo sin siquiera mirarla

Llegaron al salón, ya casi todos los estudiantes estaban allí. Al estaba sentado en su asiento comiendo y Nelly estaba en un rincón hablando con unas alumnas. Ed le dio de su comida a Winry, la cual se la comió rapidísima del hambre que tenia.

-Oye, de que crees que hablaron Nelly y Al?- le pregunto curiosa con migajas alrededor de la boca

-Yo que sé-encogiéndose de hombros- Por qué no les preguntas? Y límpiate la boca, que pareces desesperada- dijo alcanzándole una servilleta.

-Jajaja gracias-dijo agarrándola y limpiándose

"_Es tan linda"_

El timbre volvió a sonar, y luego una profesora entro al salón, dio la clase normalmente. Cuando terminó, les repartió tarea. _"Genial, lo que faltaba con el calor, tarea_" pensó Al quejándose. La clase por fin termino, aunque por desgracia aún les faltaba 3 horas más, pobres.

NocNocNcNoc, la Directora escuchó el golpe en su puerta.

-Adelante-

-Permiso Sra. Directora, soy yo-

-Oh si, pase adelante Sr. Joseph- lo dejó pasar indicándole un asiente frente a ella.

-Muchas gracias-y se sentó

-Bueno, dígame, qué es lo que necesita?- le preguntó entrelazando las manos bajo su mentón, y apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio

-Pues la Sta. Rockbell me ha pedido si yo no podría de hacer algo para que sus llegadas tarde a la escuela no le sean contadas, ya que son demasiadas.-

-Ya veo-

-Y como verá yo soy el profesor que da clases en la primera hora, por lo que soy el que las pasa a la libreta

-Entiendo-hizo una pausa-Por lo que he visto en las calificaciones generales la Sta. Rockbell ha estado bastante bien y se ha esforzado mucho en estos 3 meses. Las faltas y llegadas tarde, la final, corren por mi cuenta…Yo lo arreglare-

-Entonces, la Sta. Rockebell no debe de hacer nada?- pregunto un poco ansioso

-No.-pausa-Claro que no le puedo descontar todas, pero se las reduciré. Se ha esforzado mucho, no le quiero arruinar el promedio final por unas tontas llegadas tardes- miró hacia donde estaba el profesor y vio que seguía ahí sentado sin moverse.-Ehmm, ya puede irse-

-Oh-saliendo de sus pensamientos-Claro, ya me voy, muchas gracias-se levantó del asiento y se fue.

Luego de 3 horas más tarde sonó el timbre y la mayoría salió corriendo. Ed, Al, Winry y Nelly estaban en un pasillo del colegio acomodando unas cosas en sus casilleros, mientras uno que otro alumno pasaba por allí.

-Ahhhh, la fin nos vamos-decía Al estirando ambos brazos hacia arriba-ya no veía la hora de salir de aquí, parece una prisión- quejándose otra vez

-Al-

-Qué?-

-Mañana hay que volver-le recordó Ed

-Demonios-

-Arr! Por qué siempre eres tan enojon-le dijo Winry a Ed

-Qué! Yo enojon, él es siempre el que se esta quejando de todo-señalando a Ed

-Pero tú siempre nos recuerdas todas las cosas malas cuando por fin nos estamos aliviando!- le gritó

-Qué! Eso no es verdad!-contraatacó Ed

"_En realidad si lo es" _Pensó Nelly aguantándose una sonrisa por la estúpida pelea que tenían sus amigos -Bueno, bueno chicos, no es para tanto- les dijo

-Tú no te metas!- le gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Muchachos ella tiene razón-trató de calmarlos Al poniéndose entre medio de ambos

-Es verdad, no tiene sentido pelear con este enano-volviendo a su tono normal

- Si, bueno…ENANO!- se volvió a alterar- Yo no soy enano, tengo 17 y soy más alto que tú!-

"_Qué tiene que ver que tengas 17, Winry también los tiene, excepto Al y yo que tenemos 16" _Pensó Nelly, pero esta vez no dijo nada.

-Ya clámense!- dijo Al

-Esta bien, esta bien- dijo Winry de mala gana

-Loca- dijo en voz baja Ed

-Dijiste algo?- preguntó Winry con una mirada asesina

-No nada-

-Bueno ya vámonos, todos nos están mirando-dijo Al al ver como miradas de estudiantes curiosos se posaban sobre el alboroto que estaban armando. Agarró sus libros y empezó a caminar hacia la salida seguido por Nelly.

-Si, vámonos de una buena vez-

-Si-

Los cuatro estaban ya en la puerta cuando escucharon una voz llamarlos desde el fondo.

-Sta. Rockbell- era el Sr. Joseph llamándola

Los cuatro se dieron vuelta.

-Sta. Rockbell necesito hablar con usted-hizo una pausa- Es sobre lo que me planteó esta mañana-

-Ah! si-asintió, se dio vuelta para mirar a sus amigos-Ustedes váyanse, yo puedo ir caminado sola a casa

-Estas segura?- le preguntó Nelly

-Claro, váyanse, no hay problema – les sonrió

-Esta bien- y los 3 se fueron

-Si, que pasó al final?- le preguntó al profesor volviéndose hacia él

-Claro, acompáñame a mi oficina para poder hablar mejor- ambos empezaron a caminar-Pues bueno, he hablado con la Sra. Directora y con ella acordamos que como yo soy el que tiene la primera hora que es en la cual usted llega tarde, yo debería evaluar si se las pasan o no- llegaron, abrió la puerta con llave y entraron.

Ya dentro de la oficina.

-Ah, ya veo, entonces debo de hacer algún trabajo extra de estudio para usted?- le preguntó mientras estaba de espaldas a él viendo los diplomas que estaban colgados en la pared de la oficina.

-Pues…no eso exactamente- le contestó mientras cerraba la puerta de la oficina con llave.

Continuara…

Ohh! Que pasará, que pasará? Nadie lo sabe, en serio, nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera yo, estoy completamente en blanco jaja, en serio. Bueno, traté de hacer este capítulo un poco más largo, como algunos me habían pedido, espero que les haya gustado. Esta vez lo termine dejándoles intriga, ya que los otros habían terminado bastante calmos, espero que esto aumente las reviews jajajaja.

Trataré de actualizarlo lo más rápido que pueda, acuérdense de mandar reviews que son el alimento de mi brain jaja.

Ah! me olvidaba, antes de que cierren esta página y se vallan a leer otro fic, necesito hacerles una pregunta, contéstenmela en o junto con la review: Estoy por hacer otro fic de FMA (que en cierta forma retorcida es edowin), en el que Ed por (cierta forma de decirlo) "accidente" viola a Winry, pero no estoy muy segura de si publicarlo o no por que no sé si me va a dar la cabeza para continuarlo, así que si lo publico o no depende de Ustedes. Jajajaja bueno, en cierta forma creo que quiero publicarlo, pero como dije antes no se si me va a dar la cabeza jaja, por le que por favor les pido sus sinceras opiniones.

Eso era todo, Bye.


	4. Son más de una?

Hola! Yo otra vez, perdonen el retrasooo, ustedes ya deben pensar "piba déjate de pedir perdón y ponete a escribir!", si no lo piensan no importa y si lo hacen tienen razón XD. Es que verán, yo necesito muchas cosas para la inspiración: reviews, leer los tomos de Kenshin (que para desgracia de ustedes salen cada 2 meses) y estar deprimida. Encima en casi un mes empiezan las clases, y eso me va a demorar a escribir, por lo que voy a tratar de publicar el capitulo 5 antes de marzo.

Con respecto al fic de la rape(violación) que había comentado antes, lo voy a publicar, pero para eso falta porque no escribí mucho y lo poco que hice ni siquiera esta escrito en el Word, esta escrito en un papel todo doblado debajo de mi cama para que nadie lo encuentre. Así que bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 4, disfrútenlo…

Capítulo 4: Son más de una?

-Ahh…no es eso-se acercó a uno de las sillas que estaban en la oficina con los libros en los brazos frente al pecho y se sentó, mirando al Sr. Joseph. –Oh, entonces algún trabajo de observación?-

-Pues verá Sta. Rockbell…-se acercó a la silla frente a Winry, luego se sentó inclinándose hacia ella- usted es una de mis mejores estudiantes-sonrió

-Eh?...en serio?- Winry sabía que era buena en matemáticas por las cuentas que debía hacer con sus trabajos de automail, pero no pensaba que fuera una de las mejores. (Olvide aclarar, en el curso de ellos Joseph da matemáticas, en otros cursos da otras materias).

-Claro que si- se inclinó más hacia ella-y…estas llegadas tardes que tienes pueden arruinar tu hermoso promedio- su voz sonaba más suave y lenta.

-Eh…gracias _"creo, esto se esta poniendo raro"-_pensaba mientras fingía una sonrisa

-Y…yo puedo ayudarte a solucionar eso- puso su mano derecha en la rodilla de Winry- con tu ayuda, claro…-y empezó a subir su mano por su pierna.

Winry se sorprendió, corrió la mano brutalmente y se levantó.

-Qué cree que está haciendo?- dijo aún no salida del asombro que eso le había producido

-Es una estudiante inteligente Sta. Rockbell…-dijo dando a entenderse lo que quería.

Winry estaba totalmente shockeada –Con todo respeto señor, usted esta loco- avanzó rápidamente hacia la puerta, pero cuando trató de abrir la puerta no pudo, estaba cerrada con llave. _"No!"_ No tuvo suficiente tiempo para hacer un movimiento, cuando sintió dos manos en su cintura que la dieron vuelta, y la pusieron de espalda contra la puerta. Sus libros cayeron al piso. Estaba completamente paralizada, no podía emitir un ruido, no podía, gritar, ni pedir ayuda. _"Que alguien me ayude!"_

El Sr. Joseph empezó a deslizar su mano por la pierna de Winry levantándole la pollera. _"Por favor, alguien que me ayude!" _ Gritaba dentro de si misma, pero las palabras no le salían.

Pero de pronto se escuchó como si alguien tratara de abrir la puerta. Ambos se sorprendieron.

-Sr. Joseph, está ahí adentro?-dijo la voz del otro lado de la puerta, la voz era la de una mujer, y por su tono se notaba que era de una persona mayor, era una de las encargadas de la limpieza de la escuela. –Sr. Joseph, está ahí adentro?-volvió a preguntar otra vez al no obtener respuesta de la vez anterior.

"_Demonios!"_ maldijo el Sr. Joseph. Apartó a Winry de la puerta, sacó la llave del bolsillo y la abrió. Se encontró cara a cara con la empleada.

-Si, estoy aquí-dijo de mala gana-un poco ocupado, discuto algo con una estudiante- haciendo seña con la cabeza hacia Winry.

-Oh, disculpe, entonces Sr.-

-No…no, no tiene de que disculparse-interrumpió Winry, el Sr. Joseph la miró- Eh…nosotros ya terminábamos, es decir, yo…yo ya me iba- Se agachó rápido para tomar sus libros del suelo y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la oficina sin mirar a nadie, sin mirar atrás. L a empleada se quedo algo sorprendida.

-Bueno, adiós Sr. Joseph- agarró el secador de pisos y se fue.

-Si, adiós- Se volvió a su oficina y cerró la puerta. _"Maldición!"_ y pateó le suelo.

Winry estaba corriendo hacia su casa, corría tan rápido como podía, como si la estuviesen persiguiendo, y aunque no hubiese nadie detrás de ella, sentía como si alguien estuviera en verdad.

En el camino, la saludaron un par de vendedores que tenían sus tiendas en el camino, pero ni siquiera los miro. Desde unos metros vio su casa, quería llegar.

Entró violentamente, cerrando la puerta con un golpe que sonó muy fuerte, tiró sus libros en la mesa de la cocina y subió rápido las escaleras, cruzó el pasillo, y entró a su habitación de la misma forma en la que entró a la casa, cerrando la puerta violentamente.

Su abuela estaba en el taller de la casa, sus padres haciendo unas revisiones en casas de sus pacientes, nadie estaba ahí, nadie la escuchó llorar.

-Qué crees que el profesor quería con Winry?

-Nii-san, ya es la tercera vez que me lo preguntas- dijo Al apartando sus libros ya cansado de escuchar lo mismo- Acaso te sucede algo?

-Qué? A mi, noo, nada, nada-le respondió un tanto nervioso, rascándose la cabeza

Al se inclinó desde el otro lado de la mesa de la sala de estar, lo miró fijamente-Acaso te sucede algo con Winry?-puso una sonrisa pícara.

Ed se sorprendió con la pregunta.

-Qué! De que estás hablando? Que insinúas!-decía alterado y completamente rojo

Al apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, y miro para otro lado- Nada, nada- dijo tranquilo como si no hubiese dicho nada. Lo que alteró más Ed, quien se levantó de la silla y lo apunto con el dedo.

-No, no hagas eso! Odio cuando lo haces!

-Pero si yo no hice nada - se defendía Al sabiendo que todo lo que estaba diciendo era mentira. Era tan divertido enfadar a su hermano mayor.

-See, claro-dijo sarcásticamente- Además…-se cruzó de brazos- Si alguien debería de estar haciendo preguntas, soy yo!

-Eh?

-No me hagas "Eh?", estas raro con Nelly, tú te traes algo- dijo en tono acusador

-Eh?...eso…-pausa-, te lo iba a contar después de la cena- dijo mirando para otro lado algo sonrojado

Ed se sorprendió, de verdad algo pasaba, agarró su silla y la llevo hasta el otro lado de la mesa donde estaba su hermano, la puso a su lado y se sentó.

-Vamos, cuéntamelo ahora-insistió

-Después de la cena- se mantuvo firme en su decisión

-Pero ya sacamos el tema a discusión- insistió más _"De verdad pasa algo entre estos 2?"_

-Muchachos, la cena esta lista!-se escuchó a Trisha llamarlos desde la cocina

-Jaja creo que tendrá que quedar para después- dijo Al un poco aliviado

-Si-dijo de mala gana "_Como hace siempre para salirse con la suya"_

Las cortinas de la habitación estaban cerradas, apenas se podía ver un poco de luz, que se reflejaba en el metal de algunas piezas automail que había sobre el piso. Winry estaba acostado en su cama, abrazando fuertemente su almohada, con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas hundido en ella. Ya hacía una hora e que estaba llorando y no podía parar, se sentía horrible. Tenía miedo_ "Cómo iré a la escuela mañana? Cómo voy a mirarlos a todos?"_ . Por un momento pensó en contárselo a Nelly, después de todo era su mejor amiga, _"pero y si le hace algo a ella también"._ Era muy arriesgado contárselo a alguien. Si intentaban ayudarla, si en alguno de los casos lo despedían, nada aseguraba que no volviera por ella. No podía contárselo a nadie, además contar lo que pasó, pensar en la humillación que sería. _"No puedo, nadie tiene que saberlo…No puedo decírselo a nadie"_. Apretó aún más fuerte la almohada y continuó llorando.

-Winry la cena!- se escuchó la voz de su madre llamándola. Pero no hubo respuesta. Se dio vuelta y miró a su esposo sentado en la mesa listo para comer. –Parece que no escucha, por qué no la llamas tú?-

-Esta bien- se levantó de la mesa, y subió hasta la habitación de su hija. Enfrente de la puerta, tocó 2 veces y la llamó. –Winry? La comida ya esta lista. Baja a cenar.

Lo escuchó, secando un poco su llanto se sentó en la cama– No tengo hambre-

-Estas bien?-le preguntó su padre del otro lado de la puerta

Al escuchar eso, recordó rápidamente lo que le había pasado como si lo viese en una película dentro de su mente. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotarle nuevamente, pero conteniéndose un poco pudo responder.

-Estoy bien…-

-Esta bien, le diré a tu madre que guarde un poco de comida para ti- se dio la vuelta y volvió a bajar a la cocina.

Se acostó otra vez en la cama y siguió llorando.

Terminaron de comer, Trisha estaba lavando los paltos, Hohenheim estaba leyendo el periódico y Edward estaba arrastrando a Alphonse por el pasillo hacia la habitación.

-Ahh…Nii-san, yo puedo caminar sólo- se quejaba

Ed lo miró con una mirada asesina-No, si te suelto, te irás y no me contarás nada- Abrió la puerta con una pierna, y entraron. Lo soltó y cerró la puerta. –Habla-

Alphonse se sentó en su cama frente a Edward, mirando hacia abajo- Pues, verás…lo que paso fue…este- Edward notaba como su hermano se ponía más colorado a la vez que hablaba. _"Que rayos le pasó? Por qué se pone colorado?"-_ pues…este-Al no terminaba nunca la oración lo que ponía a Ed más nervioso.

-Ya, habla!- le grito alterado.

-Me invitó a salir!- dijo en vos alta con los ojos cerrados, apretando los puños y muy colorado. Se quedó así uno segundos. Ed no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

-Eh?- fue lo único que logro decir. Alphonse no respondió.- Ella…qué?-logro decir después aún sorprendido.

-Jeje…si, me lo preguntó en la escuela- dijo rascándose la cabeza. Pausa.-Este sábado-dijo en voz baja

-En serio?- Aún no podía creerlo

-Y…le dije que si, si…esta bien?-

-C-claro, por que no?...Nelly…es-moviendo las manos en busca de una palabra-…bonita-dijo al fin. Al sonrío.

- Si…muy bonita-se sonrojó más-Oh! Tal vez tú y Winry puedan hacer algo también-dijo alegre, también tratando de cambiar un poco el tema.

"_Ja claro, no sólo tú tienes una cita antes que yo, sino que ya me arreglas una como si nada. Maldito suertudo_" Pensó un poco envidioso –Claro- hizo una sonrisa falsa.

-Bueno-Alphonse se levantó de la cama-Eso era todo –dijo alegre como si nada- Tengo que terminar la tarea para mañana- estiró los brazos y vio como su hermano aún seguía ahí sentado sin moverse.-Este…tu no tienes tarea que hacer también?

-Eh…si, ahora voy-dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Esta bien… te veré abajo-

Alphonse salió de la habitación. Edward quedó sólo en la habitación, aún sorprendido por supuesto. Se dejó caer en la cama mirando el techo. "_No puedo creer que Al tenga una cita. Yo quiero una cita! Yo soy el que se pasa todas las malditas noches despierto por tú culpa_" se quejó mirando hacia su entrepierna. _"Maldición_" volvió la cabeza hacia tras. Dio un suspiro. _"A Al le gusta Nelly…A mi me gusta Winry…… De seguro mamá era la mejor amiga de papá cuando eran jóvenes. Si, es lo más probable"._ Se levantó de la cama _"Mejor bajo o Al se va a pensar que estoy haciendo algo raro"_

Salió de la habitación, pasó por el pasillo, cuando iba a bajar la escalera se encontrón que su padre que venía subiendo.

-Ed… pensé que tenías tarea que hacer con tu hermano- se paró a preguntarle

-Eh, si, ahora bajaba a hacerla-

-Muy bien- le dio una palmada en la espalda y siguió.

De Pronto Ed se acordó de algo-Ehh..papá- le llamo

Hohenheim se dio vuelta –Si?-

-Tú y mamá eran grandes amigos cuando eran jóvenes?-preguntó, recordando lo que había pensado hace un rato.

-Mmmm, ahora que lo dices, si- puso una mano en su mentón, como de recordando tiempos pasados – Si, éramos mejores amigos-puso una sonrisa – Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo con curiosidad

-Eh, por nada_-"Comprobado. Viene de familia"._ Dicho esto bajó la escalera y se fue a encontrar en la mesa con su hermano.

Nelly estaba en su habitación, frente al espejo grande que tenía, yendo y viniendo de armario al espejo, del armario al espejo, del armario al espejo. Probándose y volviendo se a probar, cada una de sus ropas, tratando de hacer combinaciones. _"No puede ser, no tengo nada bueno para ponerme!"_ tirando la ropa que tenía en la mano al suelo, y sentándose fuertemente en el borde de la cama , cruzando los brazos y viendo su armario todo revuelto de la ropa que había sacado. _"Qué me voy a poner el sábado? No puede ser cualquier cosa. Kyyaaa que va a pensar Al!" _ Se tiró en la cama de espaldas con los brazos extendidos. _"Necesito ropa nueva"._ En ese momento, se levantó de la cama de golpe con mirada fija. _"Ya sé, le voy a pedir a Winry que me acompañe a elegir algo" _Suspiró y se tiró nuevamente en la cama. Y se sonrojó _"Seguro le voy a tener que contar como pasó…. _

**Flash Back**

-Ahh ya veo. Ah! esto…, Al, podía hablar un momento con tigo?- preguntó algo tímida

-Claro!-respondió totalmente alegre como de costumbre. Se levantó- Nos vemos nii-san- y salió del salón con Nelly.

Salieron fuera del salón, por el pasillo, y se detuvieron en un lugar un tanto apartado cerca de los casilleros. _"A dónde me lleva?" _ Pensaba Al, ya se habían alejado bastante del aula.

-Ehh, Nelly?-le preguntó por detrás del hombro

-S-si?- se dio vuelta toda nerviosa

-E-estas bien?-

-S-si-contestó rápido

-Oh, esta bien, este…adonde vamos?- curioso

Nelly se dio vuelta, con la cabeza baja para no mirarlo mientras jugaba con sus dedos de lo nerviosa que estaba. –Este…Al…yo me preguntaba si tenías ocupada el sábado?- le preguntó toda colarada.

-Ahh…el sábado…mmm-todo pensativo y Nelly muriéndose de los nervios- Eh, no,no tengo nada-todo alegre como de costumbre

-Entonces…te gustaría…que fuésemos a algún lado-aún más nerviosa

-Claro!-Al escuchar esto Nelly se puso muy contenta

-En serio?-

-Si, preguntémosle a Ed y a Winry-

Nelly sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera en la cabeza._ "Qué, pero es retrasado o algo, no se da cuenta de que lo estoy invitando a salir?" _ -Este…Al…-"_No puedo creer que tenga que aclárselo_" –Yo me refería a…solo los 2-

-Uh-Al se sorprendió al instante, y sus mejillas poco a poco se fueron poniendo cada vez más rojas-Ahh…e-esta bien, c-claro…s-salgamos-apenas podía articular palabra

-Bien-tratando de quitarse los nervios

-Bien-

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo, fue corto pero para ellos fue una eternidad. _"Ya lo invité, esto es muy incomodo que diga algo él!" _ Pensaba Nelly. _"Qué se supone que hago, no aguanto más esto, que toque el maldito timbre!" _ Alphonse trataba de pensar algo para decir y poder salir de esta situación incomoda.

-Ehh...Este...Yo- Nelly levantó al vista para mirarlo-"_Di cualquier cosa, di cualquier cosa" _ se decía Al a si mismo- tengo que ir al baño, nos vemos más tarde- y salió lo más rápido que pudo. Dejando a Nelly atrás un tanto sorprendida pero a la vez aliviada.

En el camino hacia el baño "_Lo que dije debe haber sonado re mal pero no se me ocurría otra cosa"_ pensaba Al de la estupidez que había dicho.

**End of Flash Back**

Se sonrojó aún más al recordarlo_. "Que vergüenza que fue" _. Se paró arriba de la cama _"Pero…"_ empezó a saltar. _"Voy a salir con Al, voy a salir con Al"_. Y siguió así hasta que se cayó de la cama cuando el teléfono sonó.

La mañana del nuevo día había comenzado, eso significaba que debían de volver a la escuela otra vez. Era un día muy soleado, por suerte no estaba haciendo tanto calor. Winry estaba parada bajo el árbol que estaba a más o menos 2 cuadras (creo que no había cuadras ahí, pero imagínense una distancia parecida) de su casa. Por la noche había llamado a Nelly para que se encontraran ahí la mañana siguiente y así poder ir juntas a la escuela, ella le había dicho que era para no seguir llegando tarde y Nelly accedió, en cierta forma era verdad y ustedes ya saben por qué. Esperando a encontrase con Nelly para ir a la escuela, se apoyo contra el tronco del árbol, todo estaba tan calmo y no lo podía disfrutar. Sentía una mezcla de miedo, nervios y humillación al mismo tiempo. Tendría que verlo hoy otra vez, que haría si otra vez intenta atacarla, ayer había podido salir porque la señora los interrumpió, no pudo hablar en ese momento como pediría ayuda la próxima vez, pero _"pero si pido ayuda todos se enterarán"_

Algo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Winry!- Nelly venía corriendo, saludándola con la mano desde lo lejos. Llegó hasta ella, tuvo que detenerse para poder respirar. Levantó la cabeza –Hola!-dijo alegre

-Hola-tuvo que fingir una sonrisa, después de todo, lo que menos sentía en ese momento era felicidad.

Nelly notó algo de tristeza en su amiga.-Estas bien, Win?-

-Eh…si-fingió otra vez.

-Bueno vamos que se va a hacer tarde- y ambas empezaron a caminar. Más o menos a mitad de camino, el cual fue todo en silencio, Nelly decidió romperlo, contándole lo de su cita- Uh, Winry tengo que contarte algo- Winry la miró- Pero debes prometerme que no te vas a poner a gritar-

-Claro, lo prometo-

-Bueno…- desvió la vista hacia el cielo, y luego volvió a mirar a Winry- Voy a salir con Al el sábado- lo dijo como si nada.

Winry se paró en seco. Hubo un momento de silencio. – QUE!.

Nelly se hecho a reír -Si, jajaja-

Winry no se lo podía creer- pero cómo fue, decime-

-Jajajja, pero tenemos que ir a la escuela ahora- le decía para hacerla ponerla más nerviosa.

-No, decimeeee!- insistía

Nelly, empezó a correr- tenemos que ir a la escuela, después te cuento jajaja-. Winry la siguió.

-Eres una tramposa, me lo hiciste apropósito!- le gritaba al tratar de alcanzarla

Y aunque sea sólo por al mitad del camino hacia el colegio, con el día soleado y un poco de viento. Por un corto tiempo, a Winry se le desapareció la angustia. Pero sólo por un corto tiempo…

Era el receso, ya habían pasado dos clases, la primera la tuvieron con el Sr. Joseph. En la cuál le mandó una que otra mirada a Winry, ella las sintió pero trató de ignorarlas. Tenía la mirada triste pero trataba de ocultarla, y eso fue notado por alguien…Pero ella no se dio cuenta.

La segunda clase transcurrió de lo más normal, Winry aliviada daba gracias a que la anterior había terminado, Al y Nelly cada tanto se tiraban una que otra miradita, pero cada vez que uno miraba, el otro miraba para otro lado, Ed viendo esto y muriéndose de la envidia _"Suertudo Al, yo quiero eso con Winry"_ pensaba entre dientes.

Pero bueno, como había dicho antes, era receso y algunos estaban hablando con otros, o comiendo, o simplemente durmiendo en el banco.

Ed estaba en su banco mirando como Winry conversaba con Nelly, _"Que bonita es"_, se la quedó mirando como 5 minutos.

-Nii-san, por qué miras tanto a Winry?- se le acercó Al y le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

Ed se sobresaltó –Y-yo no estoy mirando a Winry-

-Entonces estas mirando a Nelly?- puso mueca de reproche

-No, que acaso no puedo mirar a la pared de ahí?- se levantó del asiento y la señalo- Es decir, mírala es….blanca _"soy estúpido o algo?_

-Jaja lo que ti digas nii-san- lo puso más nervioso

-Eres insoportable-dijo en voz baja, pero no tanto, para que Al lo escuchara. Dicho esto salió del aula.

Mientras…en la conversación de Winry y Nelly:

-Por eso te pido…-decía Nelly con las manos juntas frente el rostro en símbolo de plegaria- acompáñame a elegir algo para ponerme, por favor, por favor.

-Esta bien, esta bien-

-Bien, después de la escuela-

-Esta bien- _"Ja, esta bien emocionada con su cita"_

De pronto, una chica se les acerco, se paró frente a ellas. Las dos pudieron notar en la chica una mirada preocupada. Parecía algo tímida también.

-Disculpa… Soy Roze, Winry, puedo hablarte un momento?- miró a Winry

Las dos se la quedaron mirando, sin moverse esperando a que la chica hablara. La chica notó esto.

Volvió a mirar a Winry.

-A solas…-

"_Qué? Yo no puedo estar?" _ Pensó un poco ofendida Nelly. Winry miró a Roze y luego a Nelly –Ya regreso- se levantó, y siguió a la chica hacia fuera.

"_Que puede ser tan secreto para que yo no pueda estar?"_

Roze llevó a Winry a unas pequeñas escaleras apartadas que había, generalmente por ahí no transcurría nadie. Winry sabía que esa chica era una de sus compañeras de curso, peor nunca antes habían entablado una conversación y le extrañaba que le hablara recién ahora, además en un lugar apartado. _"Que se trae esta chica?"_

Roze se dio vuelta y se le quedó mirando, Winry pudo notar nuevamente esa mirada de preocupación, pero esta vez era diferente; también se reflejaba miedo en sus ojos. Winry no sabía que decirle, después de todo, apenas la conocía por lo que se quedó callada, después de todo fue Roze quien la invitó a hablar. _"Que hable ella primera"_

Hubo un momento de silencio. Hasta que Roze habló.

-A ti también te lo hizo verdad?- su voz sonaba un tanto insegura. Pero lo que le dijo fue como una abofeteada para Winry.

-D-de…de qué estas hablando?-

-Tú sabes de lo que hablo- dijo mirándola fija

-C-claro que no- sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando pero se obligaba a si misma negarlo. _"No puede ser… no se puede estar refiriendo a eso!"_

-Si, si lo sabes, no me lo niegues. Cuando te vi en el salón hoy fue como verme a mi misma-apartó al vista- sabes que estoy hablando del profesor… - volvió a mirar a Winry- Yo tampoco se lo conté a nadie al principio hasta que empecé a hablar con otras.

Winry no pudo con todo y tuvo que sentarse en uno de los escalones.- Me estas diciendo que hay más además de…nosotras?

Roze se le acercó y se sentó en el mismo escalón frente a ella, y asintió con la cabeza. –Notas bajas, algún castigo por molestar en clase, llegadas tardes…- Silencio nuevamente.

-No puede ser…-le salió sin pensarlo. _"Espera entonces…no, yo…tengo que preguntárselo" –_ Qué fue lo que te hizo?-

Roze bajó la vista y apretó fuerte mente los puños contra sus piernas. –Él…-

Winry la observó- No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres…- Sonaba preocupada, Roze negó con la cabeza.

- abuso de mí…-

"_No puede ser!" –_ Te refieres a…- no podía decirlo. Roze la miró y con una gran tristeza en su rostro asintió. –Pero…tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer!-

-Qué?- le preguntó resignada- No podemos ganar contra la palabra de un profesor…No podemos hacer nada.

-P-pero…pero… no puedo dejar que abuse de mi _"de esa forma!"_ –

- Lo se. Yo tampoco quiero que pases por lo mismo, pero…no podemos hacer nada-

Hubo un pequeño silencio, y el timbre tocó debían volver devuelta a las clases. Roze se levantó –No creo que esto te ayude de mucho pero…Buena suerte, es todo lo que puedo decirte por ahora- Winry ni si quiera hizo un esfuerzo por sonreírle. Rezo puso su mano en el hombro de Winry- Lamento no haberte sido de ayuda- dicho esto se fue camino hacia le aula. Después de unos segundos Winry le siguió el paso.

Continuara…

Bueno, quería dedicarle este capítulo a ElricRockbell, que aunque aún no he podido hablar con ella por msn jaja todavía, la review re larga que me mando me insipiró a terminarlo más rápido, adoro ese tipo de reviews . Y a Alex, que si no le hubiera prometido que lo iba a publicar el lunes, todavía ni lo hubiera hecho jajja.

Pasando a otro tema, por si no se habrán dado cuenta, este capítulo lo hice más largo, así tienen más para leer. Así que bueno ya lo hice, ahora léanlo y dejen reviews

Información: para el que lee fics y no tiene ni la más pálida idea de lo que es review, lo aclaro porque antes de registrarme en la página yo tampoco lo sabía, (Si. No lo sabía, lo admito), y cuando veía "dejen reviews" pensaba "y que corno es eso?" así que les digo para el que no sepa. Ahí al costado, abajo a la izquierda, hay un casillero donde dice "Submit Review", le dan a "Go" y les aparece para que escriban algo, y ahí ponen lo que les pareció el fic. Bueno, ahora que ya saben háganlo jajajaja.

No se lo tomen a mal pero espero que haya alguien que no sabía lo que era, por que sino escribí todo esto al cuete.

Besos

Byeee!


	5. Ed se entera

Holaa! Bueno yo otra vez, aquí con el 5to capítulo. Por la culpa de la máquina que se tildaba cada dos por tres este capitulo se ha salvado de por lo menos 6 reinicios, pobreshiito. Así que espero que les guste mucho n.n. Para este capítulo no hubo inspiración por parte de ningún manga nono, la inspiración se la debo toda a Jackilyn graciasssss! Abajo le dedico mejor el capi, ahora sólo disfrútenlo

Capítulo 5: Ed se entera

Después de la charla, en lo único que podía pensar Winry era en como terminaría eso con ella. Pensó en eso hasta el final de ese día escolar. Cuando termino la última clase los estudiantes se empezaron a levantar de sus asientos y a irse, en ese momento Nelly se acercó hacia donde estaba Winry.

-Vamos a comprar, Win?-

-S-si, claro- Se levantó y fue con Nelly hasta la salida del aula.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Nii-san, nii-san!- gritaba Alphonse mientras que corría por el pasillo. Se acercó hasta su hermano que estaba guardando unas cosas en su casillero. –Nii-san!

-Qué quieres Al?- dijo Ed entre dientes y sin mirarlo

-Ohh, vamos! Todavía estas molesto por lo que te dije?- le preguntó, pero no hubo respuesta. Se le acercó un poco más para que los demás que estaban en el pasillo no escucharan.- Te gusta Winry, no es para tanto-

Edward lo miró y le dijo en voz baja, ya un poco enojado- Que no me gusta Winry!- se dio vuelta ara empezar su camino a casa.

-Pero, nii-san…- Alphonse iba, mejor dicho quería continuar la conversación, pero Edward no le dio tiempo, se dio vuelta y le dijo:

-Si sigues con esto, juro que te voy a transmutar las….- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que en ese momento pasaron a su lado Winry y Nelly.

Alphonse para salvarse del momento las saludo. Ambas se dieron vuelta.

-Las acompañamos a casa?- preguntó Al

-Eh, no gracias, vamos a otro lugar antes- le contestó Winry

-Oh, este…esta bien- dijo Al, que se sintió un poco decepcionado por no poder acompañar a Nelly hasta su casa. Y aunque no dijo nada, Ed lo sintió también.

Las dos chicas se despidieron y salieron del colegio. Ed y Al se quedaron en el casi ya vació pasillo.

-Vamos a casa, Al- dijo Ed rompiendo el silencio que se había formado. Al asintió y ambos salieron del lugar camino a su casa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿¡Qué opinas de este?- le preguntó Nelly a Winry sosteniendo un vestido celeste con ambas manos.

-Creo que es muy bonito- respondió con una débil sonrisa. A este acto, Nelly la miró un poco triste.

-Win…estas bien?-

-Claro-trato de disimular- Mira- se dirijio hacia otro vestidor y saco un vestido- Por qué no te pruebas este?- tratando de cambiar de tema- te quedaría muy bien.

Nelly volvió a colgar el que tenía en sus manos, agarró el que Winry le mostro y entro al probador a ponérselo. Winry esperó afuera hasta que luego de unos minutos Nelly salió con el vestido puesto.

-Wuaw, te queda precioso, sin duda debes llevarlo!-exclamo Winry

Afirmó-Tienes razón, es el mejor que me he probado, lo llevo!- y se dirigió hasta la caja para pagarlo

"_Si, ojalá hubieras pensado lo mismo con el de la primera tienda que visitamos que era exactamente igual"_ ¬¬ , pensó Winry

Una vez que Nelly termino de pagarlo, ambas salieron dela tienda.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

- En serio tendrás una cita este sábado!- exclamo Hohenheim- Eso es genial hijo!- dándole una palmada en la espalda.

"_Sii, es genial Al" _pensaba sarcásticamente Edward sentado en la mesa de la cocina mientras hacía caras de burla sinque nadie lo viera ya que sus padres estaban bastante ocupados con la noticia que Alphonse les había dado al llegar de la escuela.

-Es genial hijo- dijo Trisha- Estoy orgullosa de ti- y lo abrazó

"_Me van a hacer enfermar" _pensó Edward

-Jeje, no es para tanto- Alphonse trataba de quitárselos de encima, ya le estaban haciendo sentir arrepentido por contárselos.

-Qué no es para tanto? Ja que modesto eres- sonrió Hohenheim- Esta es tu primera cita, disfrútala- y le dio otra palmada en la espalda.

-Bueno, ya se esta haciendo hora del almuerzo (es almuerzo porque recuerden que ellos van a la escuela a la mañana)-dijo Trisha- mejor voy empezar a prepararlo- se dio vuelta y empezó a sacar los ingredientes de las alacenas

Una vez que Alphonse pudo sacarse a su padre de encima(lo cual costo un poco n.n), el cual no paraba de hablarle sobre la cita. Se acercó hasta Edward que seguía sentado en la silla

-Nii-san…-lo llamó

-Qué quieres?- le dijo fríamente y sin mirarlo

-Me acompañas arriba?-

-Acaso no puedes ir tú solo?- le volvió a decir fríamente

-Vamoss nii-san-le empezó a insistir moviéndole el brazo-

-Ay- se soltó- Esta bien, te acompaño, te acompaño- dijo molesto y se levantó de la silla.

Entraron a la habitación de ambos y se sentaron cada uno en su respectiva cama en frente del otro. Pasaron unos minutos sin que ninguno dijera nada, hasta que Edward rompió el silencio.

-Ya dilo de una vez Al- dijo en tono de resignación

-Te gusta Winry?-

-…-_"Eso es todo? Lo único que va a decir, me molesta todos lo días y sólo me pregunta esto_"

-Nii.san…-dijo en seña de espera de una respuesta

-Si!...esta bien? Si, si me y desvió la vista hacia otro lado

-Entonces por qué no sales con ella el sábado?- dijo Alphonse en un tono ya de estar cansado de repetírselo una y otra vez

-Porque no!- se levantó de un salto

-Esa no es repuesta- dijo de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados. –Tienes verguenza?-volvió a mirarlo

-Claro que no! Yo no tengo vergüenza- se cruzó de brazos

-Ah…y entonces por qué?- hubo otro momento largo de silencio- Ah!- en seña de haberse acordado de algo- es por tus sueños?-

Edward se sorprendió y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. – C-cómo sabes es-so!- preguntó alterado.

-Tu cama esta al lado de la mía- dijo en tono de obviedad- Y no soy estúpido

-En serio?- le preguntó con respecto a lo último que dijo

- ¬¬…Si….Pero no cambies de tema!- lo apuntó con el dedo

-Tsk-

-Bueno…es por eso qué no la quieres invitar?- volvió a preguntar- Edward no dijo nada- Nii-san…- esperando respuesta pero Ed no dijo nada.

-Chicos a comer!-. se escuchó la voz de Trisha desde abajo

Edward salió de la habitación hacia abajo. Alphonse suspiró, _"No me voy a rendir, le voy a insistir hasta que la invite"_ pensó y luego bajó hasta la cocina el también

&&&&&&&&&&

-La comida de ese lugar era horrible- se quejaba Nelly del local de comida de donde acaba de salir junto con Winry.

-Tienes razón…pero es mejor que no comer nada-

-Mph..creo que si-

-Estoy cansada de caminar- miró hacia los costados hasta que vio, una sombra debajo de un árbol- por que no nos sentamos allí un rato- dijo señalando el lugar

-Esta bien, yo también estoy cansada-

Fueron y se sentaron debajo. Unos cortos minutos de silencio. Nelly se acercó la bolsa que contenía el vestido pecho y lo sacó un poco para verlo otra vez.

-Es muy bonito- le dijo Winry

-Tu crees, je, es que estoy muy emocionada- se apoyo contra el tronco del árbol abrazando la bolsa- Aún falta mañana, y será sábado, kyyaa que nervioss!-Winry no pudo evitar reírse al ver a su amiga. –Ah por cierto!-abrió los ojos y se le quedó mirando a Winry- por qué no aprovechas y te quedas con Ed?-

-Q-qué?- Winry se sobresaltó al escuchar eso- D-de que hablas?- dijo mirando para otro lado mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas

Nelly se le acercó- Ohhh, vamos, no lo niegues….admite que aunque sea sientes algo por él- dijo picarona

-Bueno….yo….estee, el que me parezca que es…. Lindo, n-no significa nada- decía toda nerviosa mientras hacia círculos en el piso con el dedo.

Nelly se hecho a reír- Entonces quédense juntos el sábado, no se, inventa la excusa de que me esperas o algo. Acaso no quieres tener un novio…que te quiera, te proteja y esas demás cosas que los novios hacen- decía mientras se ponía a pensar en Al.

"_que…te proteja"_ Esa palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Winry haciendo que todas los demás sonidos a su alrededor desaparecieran. Recordando lo que su profesor hizo, lo que Roze le contó y lo que podría llegar a pasar. Sintió una enorme angustia en su pecho, las lágrimas se le empezaron a acumular en los ojos, pero no dejo ninguna salir, por ahora.

Nelly pudo notar como su amiga empezaba a sollozar cada vez más fuerte.

-Win…estas bien?- le preguntó, pero ella no dejo ver su rostro- Winry?- volvió a preguntar, ahora un poco preocupada. Winry no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a llorar, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos-Dios mío Winry que te sucede?- Nelly se le acercó preocupada, apoyando una mano en la espalda de su amiga- Winry?- no hubo respuesta- Win..- no llegó a llamarla, que Winry se echó sobre Nelly, abrazándola por la cintura y llorando con todas sus fuerzas. Nelly apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza de Winry- Dime que te pasa por favor?- trató de sonar calmada.

-Me acompañas a casa?- pregunto Winry con la voz llorosa y entre cortada, pero sin mirarla.

-Claro-.respondió sin hacer ninguna pregunta más.

&&&&&&&&&&

Ya eran casi las 6 de la tarde, los dos hermanos estaban leyendo libros de alquimia en el sótano.

-Nii-san…crees que le debería hacer algo a Nelly con la alquimia para el sábado?

-Al sólo vas a salir con ella, no van a casarse-

-Ay, que humor que tienes hoy, bah, que estoy diciendo? Como si algún día fuera diferente- dijo en burla. Pero Edward ni lo miró y siguió leyendo el libro.

Toc toc toc.Tocaron la puerta de lugar y Hohenheim se asomó- Podrían uno de ustedes o los dos ir a comprar algo de pan a la panadería para mañana?

-Si, claro papá- contestó Al

-Gracias-sonrió y cerró la puerta

Minutos de silencio

-Nii-san que es esperas para ir?-

-O.O, Q-que? Yo? Tú te ofreciste!-

-No, yo sólo dije que uno de los dos iría-

-Pero ve tú!-

-Pero, nii-san, la casa de Winry queda yendo por el camino a la panadería-

-Y eso que tiene que ver!- gritó ya enojado

Alphonse cerró el libro que estaba leyendo ( en realidad dejo de leerlo cuando comenzó a hablar de Nelly), y se le acercó a Edward. – Invítala a salir el sábado. Lo peor que puede decir es "no"- de todas las veces que Al le había insistido, esta fue la primera vez que sonó en serio.

Edward se quedó pensando unos minutos, luego cerró el libro y se puso de pie. Se acercó hasta la puerta y se volvió para mirar a Alphonse

-Vuelvo dentro de un rato- y salió del lugar.

"_Si! Lo logré! Soy un genio jaja"_ pensó Alphonse

_&&&&&&&&_

Salió de la casa, iba caminando con ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y la cabeza baja. _"Bueno a ver: Winry; mi hermano y Nelly van a salir este sábado, tú quieres ir conmigo a algún lado?_ Movió la cabeza en signo de negación _"No, no…. Si no tienes nada que hacer el sábado podríamos ir a caminar. No! Esteee...a verr…Al y Nelly no va a estar este sábado, tal vez tu y yo podríamos ir a algún lado para no aburrirnos. Maldición! Ninguna suena bien! _ Trató de apartar esas ideas por un rato y seguir con el camino, de todas formas, aún tenía el camino de vuelta para preguntarle. Pero al levantar la vista vio a dos personas que pasaban a lo lejos, las cuales reconoció en seguida. Como no había nadie con él, las siguió.

&&&&&&&&

Ambas chicas llegaron hasta la puerta de la casa de Winry. Pero Winry se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a la puerta.

-Quieres que nos quedemos aquí afuera?- preguntó Nelly preocupada

Winry negó con la cabeza- Vamos a la parte de atrás-

Se fueron hasta la parte trasera de la casa y se sentaron en un pequeño escalón. Winry aún no dejaba de llorar.

-Winry…-hizo una pausa y luego la miró- esto tiene algo que ver con que esa chica Roze vino hoy a hablarte?- Winry bajó la cabeza al escuchar eso y Nelly se dio cuenta de que era eso- Soy tu mejor amiga, puedes contarme lo que sea-trataba en cierta forma de insistirle para que se lo dijera

Winry dio un gran suspiro y comenzó a hablar con la voz tamaleante- Recuerdas…el otro día, cuando yo me quedé en la escuela para discutir con…el….profesor sobre mis llegadas tardes- Nelly la miró y asintió-Bueno eso…eso no fue lo que pasó-

-A qué te refieres?- preguntó aún no entendiendo muy bien lo que pasaba- Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Él….él empezó a tocarme- Al decir esto rompió en llanto

-Qué?-Nelly no podía creerlo- Pero entonces que es lo que Roze que…- se quedó corta de palabras cuando por fin lo entendió- A ella también!-

-Si-asintió con la cabeza- pero…peor.- terminó diciendo sin atreverse a decir que Roze fue violada, simplemente esas palabras no podían salir su boca, como si fueran demasiado para ella.

-N-no puedo creerlo- lo único que logró decir- Y no se lo has dicho a nadie?-

Winry negó con la cabeza- Nadie va a creerme si lo digo, y será mucho peor…No puedo imaginar lo que podría hacerme- volvió a llorar con más fuerza- Por favor no se lo digas a nadie-. Nelly negó con la cabeza

-No se lo diré a nadie- pero no supo que más decir, en cierta forma sabía que nadie le creería pero no podían dejar las cosas así, por lo que sólo se limitó a abrazarla y quedarse con ella, intentando calmarla, pero a la vez sabiendo que sería en vano.

Pero ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que alguien más había escuchado la conversación. Alguien que estaba detrás de la pared y que también apenas podía asimilar lo recién escuchado. Cerró fuertemente los puños mientras la ira y el enojo recorría todo su cuerpo_ "Lo voy a matar"_. Pensó Edward.

Continuara….

Bueno se terminó el capítulo. Y se lo quiero dedicar a Jackilyn porque sino me hubiera pasado esa imagen EDOWIN taaaaaannn hermosa nunca me hubiera inspirado, y todavía seguirían esperando el capítulo. Así que agradézcanle! Jajaja.

Estoy un tanto apurada, porque mañana empiezo las clases y ya es un tanto tarde jeje.

Así que como siempre DEJEN REVIEWS! Y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (Dios que cursi que sonó eso :P)

Byyess


	6. Al menos es algo

Nunca me había tardado tantoooo! Por dios, pobres de ustedes TT

Fueron meses! Como más de 3 creo, es que; sinceramente, no había ganas xD. Cada vez que me ponía a escribir hacia 2 o 3 párrafos nada más y a veces ni siquiera eso, además de las veces que se me tildó la maquina y lo perdía, cada vez que lo recuperaba y estaba el (Recuperado) al lado del título el nombre del capi era "Capitulo 6 re" y cada vez que se tildaba le agregaba una "e", saben cuántas "e" tiene el final? Eh? 5! Si, "Capitulo 6 reeeee" jajajajaja, y bueh, mejor léanlo que esto no le importa a nadie xD.

Capítulo 6: Al menos….es algo

Sus pasos eran rápidos y pesados. Cada uno golpeaba fuertemente el suelo mientras caminaba rápidamente. No podía creer lo que había acabado de escuchar.

Llegó hasta la casa y cerró fuertemente la puerta cuando entró. El golpe hizo sobresaltar a los que estaban en la cocina en ese momento.

-Ed estas bien?- le preguntó su padre cuando se paró de la silla y pudo ver la cara de seriedad y enojo que tenía Edward en el momento en que paso por delante de él. Pero este no respondió y siguió su camino, subiendo las escaleras.

Trisha se acercó a Hohenheim.

-Crees que este bien?- le preguntó preocupada

-Mm…no lo se, lo más probable es que sean problemas de la adolescencia, hablaré con él luego de la cena- le contestó tranquilamente.

Suspiró – Esta bien- dijo no muy convencida.

Edward abrió la puerta de la habitación bruscamente. Y se quedó viendo a Alphonse desde la puerta. Este se dio cuenta de que lo miraba.

-Sucede al…- pero Edward no lo dejó terminar

-Sal!- le ordenó apuntando con el dedo hacia fuera

-Qué?-

-Que salgas!- gritó alterado

-.S-si- obedeció y salió rápido y sin entender nada. Edward entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta de un golpe (nuevamente).

Alphonse quedó afuera en el pasillo sin entender nada de lo que acababa de suceder. _"Q-qué fue eso…?"_

Edward estaba parado frente a la puerta cerrada. Apretaba los puños a más no poder y decía en voz baja.

-Ese maldito, cómo se atrevió a hacerle algo así a Winry- apretó los dientes y en ese momento pasó por su mente la imagen de Winry siendo tocada por el Sr. Joseph. No pudo aguantar su bronca y golpeó la puerta con su puño. El ruido que hizo fue la bastante fuerte para ser escuchado por las demás personas de la casa.

-Qué fue ese ruido?-preguntó Trisha preocupada

-Mm, no lo se, iré a ver- dijo Hohenhiem dejando el diario sobre la mesa. Fue hasta la escalera y cuando subió vio a Alphonse parado en el pasillo-Sabes que fue ese ruido?

-Vino de nuestra habitación…debió haber sido Nii-san, entro de muy mal humor y cerró la puerta con todo _"además de que me echo"_

Hohenheim golpeó la puerta- Ed, qué sucedió?.

Edward lo escucho pero no dijo nada.

-Ed, hijo, podrías abrir la puerta?- preguntó otra vez.

-No! Y no sucedió nada, váyanse y déjenme en paz!-les gritó desde adentro de la habitación.

Hohenheim se quedo mirando y luego se volvió hacia su otro hijo como esperando una respuesta.

-No tengo ni idea de que es lo que le sucede- contestó Alphonse al ver que su padre lo miró.

Hohenhiem se rascó la cabeza- Sea lo que sea seguro pronto se le pasara-

-Si, seguro para cuando este la cena- Al chistó, su padre le sonrió y ambos se fueron para distintos lugares de la casa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nelly seguí abrazando a Winry mientras esta seguía llorando, aunque cada vez menos. Hasta que se separó.

Nelly no llegó a decir nada ya que Winry entendió su mirada de ante mano.-Estoy bien- le contestó.

-Pero Win…no puedes estar bien con una cosa así…tenemos que hacer algo- le dijo preocupada.

Negó con la cabeza-..no-

-Pero por qué no? Esto no puede ser así!-

-Porque no _"no quiero que te involucres en esto"_

-Pero Win…-dijo pero no logró terminar ya que Winry la interrumpió

-Sabes, creo que…eh yo, necesito descansar- dijo y se paró, para abrir la puerta y entrar a su casa. No le daba tiempo a Nelly de hablar.- Nos vemos mañana, si?- fingió una sonrisa.

Nelly no respondió, solo la miró. – Adiós- y cerró la puerta

Nelly se quedó parada frente a la puerta y luego se dio media vuelta para volver a su casa _"Hasta mañana Win", _ pensó angustiada por su amiga.

&&&&&&&&&

"_Ese maldito bastardo me las pagará mañana._" Apretaba fuertemente las manos contra sus rodillas, sentado al borde de la cama. "_Lo haré pedazos_" apretó los dientes mientras respiraba rápidamente.

&&&&&&&&&

Habían pasado ya unas horas desde que Edward se había encerrado en su habitación. Trisha estaba sirviendo la comida.

- No bajará a comer?- dijo mirando hacia arriba de las escaleras

- Debe de andarle pasando algo serio, él no es de perderse la comida- pausa- seguro que tu no sabes nada Al?- dijo mirándolo

-No yo no se nada- negando con los brazos- no tengo idea, además no se me ocurre algo posible- en ese momento una idea vino a su cabeza- a menos que…-dijo en voz baja pero igual lo escucharon

-A menos que qué?- le preguntó Hohenhiem

-Ehh…nada nada, me acorde de otra cosa-

-Al, en verdad no sabes lo que le pasa a tu hermano?-preguntó Trisha acercándosele

-No, no se- tratando de ocultar lo que estaba pensando

-Al…?- en espera de una respuesta- no mientas- dijo su padre

-N-no, en serio, no miento, es de otra cosa que acabo de acordarme- tratando de sonar lo más sincero posible

Ambos lo miraron con algo de desconfianza, pero no dijeron nada más y empezaron a comer.

Alphonse seguía pensando _"A menos que…mm es lo único que se me ocurre, pero entonces…pobre nii-san"_

&&&&&&&&&&

-Winry no bajará a comer otra vez?

-Parece que no- dijo su madre sentándose- No se que le sucede, la noto triste estos días

-Hablaste con ella?-

-Me dijo que estaba todo bien, claro que no le creí, pero que no le quise preguntar demasiado-

-No creo que deba ser tan grave, sino estoy seguro de que nos diría-

-Eso espero-

&&&&&&&&&&&

Winry estaba acostada en su cama _"No puedo creer que se lo dije a Nelly, espero que no se meta en ningún problema por mi culpa"_. Abrazó la almohada y se durmió.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Alphonse entró en la habitación.

-Dije que quería esta solo…es que no escuchan!- dijo enojado cuando lo escuchó entrar, sin mirarlo ya que estaba acostado mirando hacia el otro lado.

-S-si, pero nii-san,…yo duermo aquí- dijo señalando la habitación

-…cierto-.de mala gana

Alphonse se sentó en u cama, mirando a su hermano que le daba la espalda- Nii-san. Ya lo se-

-Sabes qué?- todavía sin mirarlo

-Porque es que estas así-

-Lo sabes!- dijo sorprendido, dándose vuelta para mirarlo _"Como puede saberlo!...se lo habrá dicho antes que a Nelly?"_

-W-winry te rechazó, no?...-

-Q-qué! Que Winry me que? Al de que rayos estas hablan…Ahh- se acordó- _"Cierto, debía pedirle a Winry que salga conmigo…"-_ No, ella no me rechazó-

-Entonces van a salir?- entusiasmado

-No le pregunte- dijo fríamente

-Pero dijiste que no te había rechazo-

-Porque no le pregunte, si no le pregunto no me puede rechazar, acaso tengo que explicártelo todo!- le gritó y volvió a darle la espalda

-No era para que te pongas así- dijo algo sorprendido por la forma en la que le había gritado- pero entonces…qué es lo que te pasa?-

-Nada! Ya te lo dije. Ahora cállate de una vez y vete a dormir que mañana tenemos escuela _"y ese maldito me las va a pagar"_

-Esta bien- _"lo que tu digas…que rayos le pico ahora?"_ Se quitó su ropa y se fue a dormir.

&&&&&&&&&&

-Nii-san!- decía agitado mientras corría- Espérame nii-san!

Pero Edward seguía caminando como si no lo escuchara. Alphonse corría cada vez más rápido para tratar de alcanzarlo, hasta que pudo llegar a su lado.- Nii-san, por qué tanta prisa por llegar a la escuela?- pero no le respondió, y Alphonse opto por rendirse.

-Ah! Mira nii-san allí están Nelly y Winry, vamos a saludarlas- dijo cuando las vio mientras se acercaban, pero Edward no dijo nada. Sino que además se volteó y entró a la escuela sin mirarlos a los tres

-Qué? Ahora eres maleducado y no saludas!- le gritó Winry ofendida, pero él ni siquiera la miró y siguió su camino- Dios, que acaso no tiene modales- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Le sucede algo?- le preguntó Nelly a Alphonse

-No tengo ni idea, esta así desde ayer y no dice nada, es desesperante-le respondió

-Bueno, mejor entremos que ya va a ser la hora- dijo Winry. A lo que los demás asintieron y entraron.

&&&&&&&&&

Edward caminaba por el pasillo _"Cuando lo encuentre voy a matarlo, ya se las verá ese viejo maldito"_, hasta que lo vio.

El Sr. Joseph cerró la puerta de su oficina y se encaminó por el pasillo para llegar a su clase. Pero en medio se le paró Edward; quien lo miraba fijamente.

-Necesita algo Elric?-

Edward lo seguía mirando fijo, con odio en sus ojos, vio rápido por el pasillo; no había muchos estudiantes. Cerró fuerte su puño derecho.

Al no haber obtenido respuesta, volvió a preguntarle.

-Elric, necesita al…

-Hijo de perra!- le gritó al mismo tiempo que golpeó la mejilla del Sr. Joseph con toda su fuerza, lo que hizo que este perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera al suelo. Los estudiantes que estaban presentes se quedaron completamente sorprendidos ante la escena. Pero esta no había terminado.

-Pero qué crees que haces!- le gritó el Sr. Joseph desde el suelo.

Edward se mordió el labio- Voy a matarte!- y se lanzó sobre él. Con ambas rodillas al costado del profesor, siguió golpeándolo mientras que este difícilmente podía esquivarlos.

Al ver esta situación los estudiantes que estaban allí empezaron a desesperarse y algunas alumnas a gritar mientras que otros fueron a buscar a los demás profesores.

-Qué es todo ese ruido?- preguntó Winry

-No lo se- dio Alphonse- viene del otro lado del pasillo, mejor vamos a ver- dicho esto tomó la mano de Nelly; acto que hizo que esta se sonrojara, y los tres fueron para allá.

Y al llegar lo vieron.

-Nii-san!- le gritó y fue corriendo para tratar de detenerlo agarrándolo por atrás de los brazos. Pero Edward no se dejaba y a Alphonse le era difícil contenerlo. Logró soltarse de un brazo, con el que volvió a golpearlo.

-Suéltame Al!- le gritaba tratando de soltarse

-No, nii-san, vas a matarlo- tratando de pararlo

Nelly y Winry estaban sorprendidas.

"Ed…" pensó Winry. – Suéltalo Ed!- le gritó. Edward la escuchó, se hubiera detenido, pero su enojo era más grande y no pudo hacerlo.

-Eres sordo, suéltame!- gritaba el Sr. Joseph, que aprovecho que Alphonse estaba sosteniendo a Edward para darle un puñetazo en la cara. Justo lo que falatab pàra ahcerlo enojar aún más.

-Te voy a matar!- le gritó. Y justo en ese momento que iba a darle su golpe más fuerte en el centro de la cara, llegaron uno estudiantes con otro profesor, quien fue corriendo para ayudar a Alphonse a sostenerlo, y juntos pudieron sacárselo de encima al Sr. Joseph . este pudo incorporarse sentado en el suelo, mientras se ponía la mano en la cara, la cual le sangraba de la boca, nariz y el costado de la frente. Un estudiante se acercó para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Cómo puedes ayudarlo! Es un viejo maldito, pervertido e hijo de perra!- le gritaba agitado, que trataba inútilmente de soltarse mientras Alphonse y el profesor trataban de calmarlo.

"_Pervertido…?"_ pensó Winry_ "Cómo es que?... se referirá…?"_ y en eso vio que Nelly la miraba, dando a entender que ella también se había sorprendido al escuchar eso. _"Imposible…N-no puede ser"_ pensó mirando a Edward.

-Nii-san de qué estas hablando?- le preguntó pero no hubo respuesta.

-Ven, vamos a la oficina de la directora- y lo empezaron a llevar de ambos brazos, ya que aún se notaba que seguía haciendo fuerza para soltarse.-Y usted debería ir también- dijo dirigiéndose al Sr. Joseph que estaba con la mano en la boca intentándose limpiar la sangre de la boca con la manga del saco- luego de lavarse- y ducho esto siguieron caminando.

Pasaron por en frente de Nelly y Winry, esta última no podía dejar de mirar a Edward. Y fue por un corto momento, que basto en para que el la mirara y su mente quedara completamente en blanco.

&&&&&&&&

-Profesor, seguro que esta bien?- le preguntó el estudiante

-Si- le contestó de mala gana, soltándose del brazo con el cual este lo había ayudado a llegar hasta el baño. Y entró para lavarse la cara. El estudiante quedó afuera y por como estaban las cosas consideró que era mejor no preguntarle nada por lo que luego se fue.

-Tsk, maldito Edward Elric, cómo rayos lo supo?- mascullaba en voz baja mientras se enjuagaba la cara- Me pregunto cuánto sabrá?- se miró en el espejo la herida de la frente e hizo un sonrisa- Ya no importa, cómo si fueran a creerle a un estudiante antes de que a un profesor- se mojó hasta que la sangre se fue, pero igualmente se notaban las heridas. Una vez que terminó, se desacomodó un poco la camisa para dar un aspecto más desastroso y salió, camino a la oficina de la directora.

&&&&&&&&

NocNocNoc, la Sra. Directora escuchó en su puerta. – Si, adelante- y entraron Alphonse y el profesor con Edward.- Pero qué pasó aquí?- preguntó sorprendida al ver la mejilla golpeada de Edward, y además el estado en que lo traían.

-Pues ha ocurrido un incidente…-comenzó hablando el profesor, mandando a Edward hacia delante.

-Siéntate- le dijo seriamente la Directora a Edward interrumpiendo al profesor, y él obedeció sin decir nada.- Si, disculpe, que decía?-

-Si, al parecer Elric comenzó a golpear al Sr. Joseph en el medio del pasillo- al escuchar esto lo miró con asombro y luego dirigió su vista a Edward, pero este no respondía siquiera con miradas.

-Bueno, y..dónde se encuentras el Sr. Joseph ahora?-

-Fue a lavarse-

-Entiendo-los miró- pueden retirarse, yo me encargaré de esto a partir de ahora.

-Si-se volteó hacia la puerta, y notó que Alphonse no se movía, así que lo tomó del brazo- Vamos-

-S-si- le contestó preocupado.

Se fueron, y al rato en el que ya se había alejado un tramo de la oficina, pararon y el profesor le preguntó.

-Seguro que tú no sabes nada?- pero Alphonse negó con la cabeza- Cómo puedes no saber nada? Eres su hermano.

-Pero le juro que no sé nada- decía defendiéndose _"Por qué todos desconfían cada vez que les digo que no se nada?" _.- Desde ayer que está así y no tenemos idea de por qué.

-Eres conciente de que esto se va a convertir en un problema grave no?

-S-si. _"Por qué hiciste eso, nii-san?_"-

-Bueno, por ahora mejor vuelve con los de tu curso.- Le hizo caso y se fue.

&&&&&&&&&

-Winry, estas bien- le preguntó Nelly pasándole la mano por enfrente de la cara para hacerla reaccionar. Winry la miró

-Eh, si…qué fue todo eso?- desesperada.

-Creo que Ed lo sabe- dijo de forma un poco obvia

-Pero cómo?- más desesperada

-Yo no le conté a nadie, te lo prometo- le contestó defendiéndose

-Y-yo…lo se, es que…arghh- se quejó, sentándose en un banco y se agarró la cabeza- Cómo se enteró?- dijo por lo bajo

-Tal vez no se enteró, tal ves sólo escuchó algo que Roze dijo, o ella se lo dijo, o por ahí él Sr. Joseph calificó mal y Ed se enojó, sabes como es él cuando se enoja y eso, y de seguro la palabra "pervertido" le salió de casualidad entre los otros insultos-

Winry la miró un poco más tranquila- De veras crees eso?

-…No-

-Nelly!- dijo en forma de regaño

-L-lo siento, sólo quería hacerte sentir mejor.

-Lo se-le sonrió –Ah…mira ahí viene Al- dijo al verlo que venía caminando por detrás de Nelly, esta se dio vuelta.

-Siguen aquí-les dijo- Bah, ya ni se lo que digo, como si pudieran irse a clase con todo esto.

-Qué sucedió con Ed?- le preguntó Nelly

-No lo se, está en la oficina de la Directora, espero que diga lo que le pasa-miró hacia arriba- cuando papá y mamá se enteren de esto van a matarlo-

-Mejor quedémonos aquí hasta ver que pasa- dijo Winry y los demás asintieron.

&&&&&&&&&

El r. Joseph ya estaba en la oficina, sentado en una de las sillas, al lado de Edward, ambos frente al escritorio de la Sra. Directora. Habían pasado varios minutos sin que nadie hablase, por lo que empezó a hablar ella.

-Bueno-pausa- Edward por qué agrediste al Sr.Joseph? – pero no le respondió, seguía sin mirarla. Entonces ella miró al Sr.Joseph.- Sr. Joseph?- en espera de una respuesta.

-No se me ocurre nada, es decir, nunca se me ocurrió que un estudiante me atacaría de esa manera.- tratando de sonar ofendido y pareciendo la víctima del asunto

-Cállate!- le gritó Edward- Esa debe ser la peor mentira que he escuchado!

-Entonces tú dime cuál es al verdad?- le pregunto la Directora, pero él se calló enseguida. Esta observó esto- Sabes que aunque hables o no tendré que citar a tus padres no?- pero siguió sin hablar, como si no le importase- Edward Elric golpeaste a un profesor-subiendo un poco más el tono de voz

-Disculpe que la interrumpa Sra. Directora, pero por mi no hay problema por lo que acaba de pasar, sea cual sea motivo por el que lo haya hecho, pero creo que si sigue aquí podría atraerles problemas a los otros estudiantes.

-Estas diciendo que quieres que me expulsen?- le preguntó Edward aun sabiendo la respuesta-A mi?- enojado se levantó de golpe del asiento- A ti es a quién debería expulsar!- señalándolo

-Edward siéntate!- le ordeno la Directora pero no le hizo caso

-Dame una razón por la que deban expulsarme a mi?- le preguntó el profesor

-Deja de hacerte la víctima! Sabes muy bien la razón, viejo de porquería!-

-Es suficiente!- los calló a ambos la Directora levantándose de su asiento-Ser. Joseph, por favor le pediría que salga de aquí un momento, y Edward, siéntate-ambos obedecieron, y el profesor salió.

-Haré venir a tus padres- le dijo una vez que estuvieron solos.

&&&&&&&&&

-Ya ha pasado una hora desde que estamos aquí-dijo Nelly mirando el reloj que estaba en la pared. Pero ninguno de los dos dijo algo, Winry solo se limitó a suspirar.- Eh? Al…esos de allí no son tus padres?-

-Donde?- hasta que los ubicó con la vista- Si- algo soprendido. Se acercó hasta ellos- Ma…Pa…Q-qué hacen aquí?-

-Al! Pues hace un rato recibimos un llamado…-comenzó a hablar Trisha, por su tono se notaba que estaba preocupada, pero Hohenhiem la interrumpió.

-Dónde está tu hermano?-

-Él…estoo…-

-Qué fue lo que hizo?- le preguntó Trisha, apoyándole una mano en el hombro a su hijo, pero él no le respondió

Hohenhiem empezó a caminar hacia delante- La oficina de la Directara está al final del pasillo a la izquierda no? Vamos- la llamó a su esposa.

Le dio una mirada a su hijo y siguió caminando, pasó frente las chicas y les sonrió.

-Hola, Sra. Elric- Nelly trató de sonar educada a pesar de toda la situación.

-Hola…- iba a saludar a Winry también pero ella estaba sentada, sin mirar a nadie y sin embargo pudo notar que su mirada era triste. Pero no pregunto nada, no era el momento. Así que solo siguió a su marido como hace unos segundos.

&&&&&&&&&

Entraron a la oficina, Trisha se le acercó a Edward.

-Ed..-y sentó en la silla que estaba a su lado

-Qué fue lo qué pasó?- fue lo primero que pregunto Hohenhiem- No fue muy clara en la llamada.

-Pues verá, esta mañana su hijo agredió a un profesor- ante esto amdos se quedaron sorprendidos

-Ed es… cierto?- le preguntó pero no respondió

-Ed cómo pudiste hacer algo así!- le regañó su padre

-Por qué todos me atacan a mi! Yo no hice nada malo, él se lo merecía!- dijo parándose y confrontándolo

"_Al fin dijo algo más!" _pensó la Directora – Pero qué quieres decir con que él se lo merecía?- pero no le contestó. _"Y volvemos otra vez a lo mismo". ­­­ _Haré entrar al Sr. Joseph.-

- Ed a qué te refieres con que se lo merecía? Es tu profesor!-

El Sr. Joseph entró.

-Profesor, aquí él dice que usted se merecía…? Eso- le dijo

-Yo ya se lo he aclarado, y ahora a ustedes también- dijo mirando a los padres- que no tengo idea de por que su hijo hizo eso

-Deja de mentir!- le gritó- Tú…- pero no consiguió terminar, no podía decir que había escuchado la conversación entre Winry y Nelly, pero sin eso…no tenía nada.

-Él qué?...- trató de hacerlo terminar, pero no lo hizo.

"_No puedo decir el nombre de Winry, se enteraría de que las espié y se le armaría un lío terrible. Además ella…no quería que esto se supiera. Pero…pero tengo que sacara a este tipo de acá. Demonios, qué digo?"_

-Ed, qué ibas a decir?- le preguntó su padre

-Bueno, si esto va a quedar así…Sr. Joseph ya puede irse, quisiera hablar con ustedes tres sobre cómo vamos a continuar.- El profesor ya estaba abriendo la puerta para irse.

"_No, esto no puede quedar asi!"_

-No, él no se puede ir- gritó Edward

-Y por qué no?- le preguntó la Directora ya cansada de esto.

-Porque…porque le gusta tocar a las estudiantes!-

En ese momento se pudo escuchar por lo bajo un "Qué?" que salió de la boca de todos los presentes. Fueron unos segundos de silencio después.

-Edward no juegues con esas cosas!- lo retó Hohenhiem

-No lo hago! Es la verdad!-

Trisha estaba callada, lo acababa de entender todo. Por qué no quería hablar, por qué la mirada de Winry. Todo tenía sentido ahora.

El Sr. Joseph estaba completamente mudo. Cualquier cosa equivocada que dijera le costaría todo.

-Edward alguien te ha dicho semejante cosa?- le pregunto la Directora un poco alarmada por el tema que había sacado.

"_No puedo decir Winry" _ No respondía.

El Sr. Joseph empezó a hablar para ver si podía tratar de zafarse de la situación en la que lo habían metido.-Bueno, si no tienes nada que pueda culparme…pues todo esto es un invento- tratando de sonar lo más sincero y honesto posible. Y se dio vuelta, paraa esta vez si poder salir de allí.

-Roze…- dijo Edward con la mirada fija en el profesor, el cual se había petrificado con la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta.

-Roze te contó eso?- preguntó la Directora, y él afirmó.

-Muy bien, entonces- hablaba con apenas poder asimilarlo-ustedes tres pueden retirarse, y profesor…será mejor que se siente-dijo seriamente enojada.

Antes de que salieran el Sr. Joseph miró a Edward con odio, y la puerta se cerró.

&&&&&&&&&

Ya afuera.

-Ed, escucha, lo que pasó recién…-comenzó a hablar Hohenheim, pero él lo interrumpió

-Sólo quiero irme a casa-

-Esta bien, vayamos a buscar a Al-

&&&&&&&&&&

Hohenheim fue el último en entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta.

-Estaré en la habitación, no quiero comer- dijo Edward y no espero a que nadie le contestase y simplemente subió.

-Por qué nadie me dice nada!Estas todos callados. Primero nii-san golpea a un profesor de la nada, ustedes vienen a la escuela, y después salen lo más calmados. Acaso van a dejarme a un costado de todo esto?- decía exagerando con las brazos

Hohenheim lo agarró del hombro-Siéntate que te explico-

"_Finalmente"_ pensó Alphonse

&&&&&&&&&

Eran alrededor de las siete de la tarde, el cielo ya estaba casi oscuro. Edward estaba recostado sobre su cama mirando el techo con ambos brazos por detrás de la cabeza. No tenía idea de que estarían haciendo ahora los otros habitantes de la casa. Si ya su hermano se habría enterado. En una mañana había golpeado a un profesor, mentir involucrando a alguien que apenas conocía y casi logran que lo expulsaran del colegio. Pero aunque quisiera eso ya no le importaba tanto, nada más quería saber que pasó con el Sr. Joseph después de que él se fue. _"Lo habrán echado?"_. Sacudió un poco la cabeza_ "Tengo que pensar en otra cosa"_, se levantó sentándose sobre la cama, miró hacia el costado y vio a través de la ventana…. _"Necesito aire"_. Se levantó, salió de la habitación, cuando bajó notó que no había nadie en la cocina _"De seguro salieron a comprar algo"_

Se sentó sobre uno de los escalones de la puerta. No se escuchaba ningún ruido, sólo el viento que hacía mover algunas hojas de los árboles. Él estaba con la mirada perdida sobre el horizonte, tratando de no pensar en nada. Mientras que alguien se le estaba acercando.

-Hola, Ed- él se giró apenas escuchó esa voz. Winry estaba parada a su lado, mirándolo desde arriba con una pequeña sonrisa.

"_Winry…qué hace aquí?"_- Eh…hola-

-Me puedo sentar?-

-C-claro…- se corrió hacia un lado para dejarle espacio en el escalón y Winry se sentó a su lado. Pasaron unos minutos sin que nadie hablase.

-Despidieron al Sr.Joseph- dijo Winry rompiendo el silencio. Edward se la quedó mirando al escuchar eso.- Llamaron a Roze y ella les dijo que lo que tu habías dicho era cierto.-

"_Qué?Lo que yo había dicho, pero Roze, ella no sabía nada"_ Se la quedo mirando sin hablar, no sabía que decir.

-Pero…en realidad, tu no hablaste con ella cierto?- y lo miró fija

Se quedó sin que decir.-Estee, yo…-bajo la vista-…no.-pausa, todavía con la vista baja- Cómo lo supiste?-

-Después de que fue a la oficina, me contó lo que había pasado, lo que habías dicho…- tenía las manos apretadas contra sus piernas la cabeza baja y su voz sonaba cada vez más temblorosa- Cómo..tu..-

Le causó cierta impresión el verla así, nunca antes la había visto de esa manera- Las escuché…-Winry levantó la vista para verlo-…a ti y a Nelly, ayer cuando hablaban.-

-Qué?-sonaba sorprendida

-N-no era mi intención, en serio, yo…sólo pasaba…y, bueno…-trataba de explicárselo, ya que la verdadera razón por la que había ido era para invitarla a salir.

-Pero, por qué no dijiste mi nombre entonces?- no entendía, por qué había mentido sobre lo de Roze?

-No pude- la miro-Te hubieras enterado de que escuché la conversación, además, todos en la escuela y demás lo habrían sabido…no quería.

-Entonces…-hizo una pausa larga, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos- Hiciste todo eso por mi?.

En ese momento fue como si un silencio increíble hubiese invadido todo el habiente. Se habían quedado mirando ambos a los ojos, estaban a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

"_Tiene un ojos azules tan hermosos"_ Ninguno de los decía nada. El corazón de Edward latía fuertemente_ "Por supuesto que hice todo eso por ti…me gustas mucho"._

-Claro que si- dijo por fin _"haría eso y más"_

Pero el silencio continuó, él se acercó tan solo un poquito más. Había bajado su vista desde los ojos hasta sus labios _"Tal vez…pueda…"_Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido. Estaba tan perdido en ellos que no se dio cuenta de que en un movimiento rápido ella le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se apartó. _"Eh?"_

-Muchas gracias, no tienes idea de cuanto te lo agradezco-y le dedicó una sonrisa, él se la quedó mirando.-S-sabes…creo que será mejor que me vaya, se esta haciendo de noche, y no quiero llegar tarde a casa- se levantó del escalón y se alejó unos pasos, y se volvió para mirarlo-Nos vemos…- y la vio alejarse caminado hasta que la perdió de vista

Edward se quedó solo, tal como estaba al principio. Fue algo pequeño y rápido, pero ese momento, cuando ambos se miraron y estuvieron tan cerca uno del otro, fue único.

Él puso una mano sobre su mejilla y sonrió _"Al menos…es algo"_

Continuara…

Woow, se me hizo re largo al final, yo le calculaba 5 o 6 hojas de Word, jaja terminó teniendo 13 xD. Fue medio embole este capi, por lo menos para mi escribirlo, medio aburridita la parte con la Directora y eso, seguro.

En fin, por ahí, no se, tal vez, may be, con el otro tarde menos, porque ya se viene la salidita de Al y Nelly jiji y va a ser menos embolante jaja.

Conclusión, dejen REVIEWS y sean felices.

Byees


End file.
